Vampire
by Lyrashin
Summary: Cette histoire est terminée. . . Voilà ce qui arrive quand un Soldat un peu trop Parfait essaye de suivre son vampire de coéquipier. . .
1. Default Chapter

Série : Gundam Wing  
  
Auteur : Lyrashin, la Mort incarnée, Vampire à ses heures !  
  
Genre : Yaoï ( Pourquoi ça surprend personne venant de moi ?),En partie POV de Duo, pompage de certaines théories dans divers bouquins et films, Un peu de gore mais je crois pouvoir faire encore mieux ! Délire Vampirique pour une fic commandée. . . On va avoir droit à une version légèrement plus soft de Séquestration pour vous donner une petite idée de ce qui vous attends !  
  
Couple : On ose encore me le demander ?! 2x1 bien sûr !  
  
Disclamer : Chers proprios légaux, je vous pique vos persos pour une utilisation personnelle non économique alors ne venez pas m'emmerder après parce qu'en temps que Maman de Duo je vous jure que vous allez souffrir !  
  
VAMPIRE[1]  
  
Chapitre 1 : Découvert  
  
POV de Duo  
  
Il y a si longtemps que je n'ai pas repensé à mon enfance ! Je n'aime pas trop m'en souvenir : il y a trop de points sombres que je ne comprenais pas. . . trop de petits détails qui auraient dû me mettre en garde. . . enfin, si j'avais pu les saisir !  
  
C'est vrai, après tout, que peut savoir un enfant qui a toujours été élevé dans la rue ? Il ignore tout des contes et des légendes, tout ce qu'il sait c'est qu'il faut prendre ce qui lui est nécessaire pour survivre. Parce que dans ce monde que les autres gens préfèrent ignorer, la loi c'est vivre ou mourir, manger ou être tué ! Alors, pour moi c'était parfaitement normal de blesser, parce que je refusais de tuer, des clochards ou des enfants de bandes rivales à celle de Solo. C'était normal de perdre mes forces si je ne buvais pas au moins une fois dans la journée. C'était normal que parfois mes dents, mes canines, se mettent à s'allonger et à s'effiler quand j'avais faim. C'était normal que Solo, qui s'était occupé de moi depuis qu'il m'avait découvert dans la ruelle sombre, dans des linges noirs, m'apporte de petits rongeurs pour étancher ma soif. C'était normal que les autres tombent malades et pas moi. C'était normal que je ne meure pas, même quand un militaire me tirait dans le ventre, ou quand je me faisais perforer un poumon lors d'une bagarre entre deux clans. Tout ça c'était normal. Comment aurais-je pu connaître la signification du mot VAMPIRE ?! J'ignorais ce que c'était !  
  
Ce n'est qu'en me retrouvant seul, après l'épidémie qu'on a prononcé ce nom devant moi. Je m'en souviens encore : le père Maxwell m'avait surpris en train de me restaurer sur un garçon plus âgé qui avait menacé les autres et dont il ne savait que faire ! Tout d'abord, il m'a pris pour un monstre et il m'a collé une croix contre la figure[2] . Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi le gentil prêtre qui m'avait recueilli me traitait de créature satanique, ni pourquoi il disait que ce que j'avais fait était mal ! J'étais moi, et c'était tout ! J'avais toujours agi comme ça et on ne me l'avait jamais reproché ! J'ai commencé à pleurer, à pleurer des larmes rouges, des larmes de sang comme le font tout ceux de ma race ! « Boys don't cry » disait Solo, il avait raison ! L'ecclésiastique, voyant que les objets sains du Seigneur ne m'affectaient pas, a décrété que j'étais envoyé par le ciel pour punir les pêcheurs !  
  
Il m'a enfermé dans les sous-sols de l'église, et il ne me laissait en sortir que lorsqu'il avait décidé qu'une personne qui venait de se confesser avait commis de trop grands crimes et qu'il fallait lui prélever du sang pour le punir ! Sans S?ur Hélen pour me donner des livres, je crois que je serais devenu fou !  
  
J'ai passé mon temps à étudier les vampires, leurs forces, leurs faiblesses, leurs lois. . . et oui, les vampires ont des lois ! Qui l'aurait cru ? J'ai appris le plus de choses possibles durant mon enfermement, mais je n'oublierai jamais la première fois qu'il m'a obliger à finir de boire un homme pour le tuer. Je ne voulais pas mais il m'a forcé à terminer en menaçant de tuer S?ur Hélen ! Sa mort dans l'incendie a été une véritable bénédiction pour moi, pour une fois, les souterrains m'ont protégé des flammes qui l'ont dévoré comme une représentation physique de ma haine pour lui ! La seule chose que j'ai regretté de ma vie à cette époque, c'est les doux moment où la none me berçait dans ses bras avant que je m'endorme. . .  
  
J'ai erré longtemps dans les rues de L2, jusqu'à ce que je rencontre l'un des nôtres. Il m'a emmené dans notre communauté, et j'ai enfin découvert ce que j'étais vraiment : un vampire demi-humain par sa mère, combinant tous les aspects positifs de notre conditions, sans pour autant hériter des inconvénients, ainsi je pouvais vivre au soleil, et tout les êtres que je créerais également ! Ils m'ont formé pour devenir un vrai chasseur, l'un des nôtres, et j'ai eu l'extrême honneur d'être présenté au chef, mon père. J'ai grandi à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il m'ait appris tout ce que devait savoir son descendant, et que je quitte le foyer des dents pointues pour trouver un sens à ma vie.  
  
C'est ce jour là que j'ai rencontré G, il était agressé par une bande de voyous et je l'ai sauvé sans trop savoir pourquoi. . . Il m'a immédiatement proposé de devenir pilote de gundam, vu que je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre, j'ai accepté ! Il a rapidement découvert mon secret de famille, mais curieusement il n'en a pas été choqué, plutôt amusé même ! Je croyais que la meilleure solution pour ne pas perdre mon nouveau mentor, c'était de le rendre immortel, comme moi sans être aussi puissant. . . G est devenu une goule sans rechigner, et aujourd'hui encore il me doit le respect du créateur envers son ?uvre.  
  
J'ai été embarqué pour l'Opération Météore, et actuellement, je n'ai aucun problème pour me trouver de nouvelles proies que je n'ai aucun scrupule à tuer : les ozies sont un gibier de choix pour moi ! Et chaque soir, je quitte la planque, que je la partage ou pas avec un autre, pour aller récolter ma dîme de sang à mes ennemis. . . C'est ainsi que j'ai acquis le surnom de Shinigami !  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Fin POV  
  
Encore une fois le pilote 02 le laissait seul pour partir dans un endroit connu de lui seul, encore une fois il avait fait attention de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas le réveiller, mais cette fois ci, Heero en avait assez. Assez des sorties nocturnes de son partenaire avec qui il avait simplement été obligé de coopérer sur l'ordre de son mentor. Assez de ne l'entendre rentrer qu'au petit matin, épuisé et fourbu. Assez de remarquer les taches de sang qui maculaient ses vêtements le lendemain, dans la panière à linge. Assez de tout ça.  
  
Ce soir, tout allait changer : le Soldat Parfait avait décidé de découvrir ce que faisait le Joker du groupe la nuit !  
  
Heero vit son compagnon de chambre, tout vêtu de cuir noir, grimper sur sa moto et s'enfuir dans l'obscurité. Se dépêchant, il l'imita, et le poursuivit en tâchant de ne pas se faire repérer.  
  
Une longue course s'en suivit dans les ruelles sombres de la ville sans que l'un des concurrents eut conscience de cet étrange événement qui bouleversait sa routine habituelle de carnages et tueries. L'arrivée à la base d'OZ se fit sans encombre, masqués dans l'ombre personne ne semblait les remarquer, et Heero s'étonna même de voir certaines personnes détourner inconsciemment la tête lorsqu'ils passaient[3].  
  
Duo fit vrombir son véhicule, et d'un saut puissant, laissant des traces de pneu sur la chaussée, il passa au dessus du grillage électrique du camp qui, sans le savoir, réagit instinctivement de la façon que souhaitait le Shinigami, se précipitant sur lui pour mourir entre ses crocs.  
  
Le Dieu de la Mort ouvrit largement la bouche, dévoilant de longues canines effilées brillantes comme de l'ivoire. Sa puissance et sa force augmentèrent considérablement, et, d'un simple mouvement de poignet, il projeta le militaire, qui lui fonçait dessus, directement dans le mur dix mètres plus loin. Un autre homme s'attaqua à lui, une matraque à la main. Duo rit silencieusement : que pouvait donc bien lui faire une arme si ridicule ? Il saisit l'imbécile à la gorge et, d'une simple pression, sépara la tête du corps tout en arborant son célèbre sourire : il aimait tuer, il était né pour ça ! Cet ordre était quasiment inscrit dans ses gènes et il n'avait plus aucune pitié pour les malheureux qui prétextaient qu'ils avaient une femme ou des enfants à charge. C'était à cause de gens si « respectables » comme eux qu'il avait été envoyé à l'église, c'était donc de leur faute qu'il avait été contraint de prendre la vie d'un être humain pour la première fois. Ces honnêtes personnes n'avaient plus qu'à recevoir leur récompense de l'avoir si bien fait élever !  
  
Nombre de soldats abandonnaient leurs postes en criant qu'il y avait un démon dans la base et que leur dernière heure était proche. Ils n'avaient pas tout à fait tord puisque plus des trois quarts d'entre eux ne parvinrent pas à échapper au funeste destin que leur réservait le vampire assoiffé de liqueur humaine[4] . D'un coup de griffes ou de couteau, il leur tranchait la carotide, vidant chacune de ses proies de son sang et les laissant avant même de les finir, cherchant une nouvelle victime au goût plus épicé ou ayant une saveur qui lui était jusque là inconnue.  
  
Heero, accroché au grillage électrique qui avait bien heureusement été déconnecté dans la panique générale[5], observait, horrifié, le massacre qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Un fumigène lancé pour dérouter le monstre qu'était devenu son coéquipier lui envoya un produit irritant dans la gorge et il dû s'éloigner, sur les genoux, en toussant pour ne pas s'étouffer. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, il vit une scène qui, pensait-il, resterait à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire : encore entouré de brume, Duo, au milieu d'un champ de cadavres, avait planté ses crocs dans la gorge d'un officier et avalait goulûment de longues rasades de sang frai. Le Soldat Parfait recula précipitamment, l'une de ses baskets écrasant, par un malencontreux hasard[6], une brindille sur le sol. Le bruit, si faible soit-il, ne put échapper à l'ouie supra-développée du Shinigami qui lâcha aussitôt son repas, rassasié de toute façon, pour tourner son regard perçant vers l'intrus qui avait osé le déranger pendant son dîner. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise en découvrant l'identité de la personne : Heero. Son compagnon d'arme, son ami, celui a qui il avait déjà sauvé la vie. Un jeune homme en apparence imperméable mais qui, il le savait pour l'avoir vu, pleurait parfois dans son sommeil en faisant d'atroces cauchemars. Sa future victime ?  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Flash Back  
  
_ Souviens toi bien Duo ! Si quelqu'un découvre qui tu es en réalité, il faudra le considérer comme un être potentiellement dangereux et donc l'éliminer. As tu compris mon fils ?  
  
Un petit garçon hocha la tête et demanda alors :  
  
_ Si la personne est vieille et incapable de me faire du mal physiquement, que dois je faire ?  
  
_ Il faudra prendre les dispositions pour que cet espion ne puisse pas communiquer ton secret : le tuer ou le faire disparaître.  
  
L'enfant leva les yeux, intrigué :  
  
_ Mais ça revient au même non ?  
  
Le seigneur des vampires répondit négativement et expliqua :  
  
_ Il y a bien d'autre méthodes pour faire disparaître un homme que celle de l'abattre. Quand tu seras plus grand, tu comprendras !  
  
_ Mais. . .  
  
_ La leçon est finie pour aujourd'hui !  
  
Le petit baissa respectueusement le regard :  
  
_ Bien père !  
  
Le Maître des Ténèbres rit de l'attitude de son fils et lui ébouriffa les cheveux en disant :  
  
_ Un jour, tu comprendras mon fils ! Tu le sauras exactement lorsque le moment viendra !  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Fin du Flash Back[7]  
  
Heero tomba sur les fesses en apercevant le regard cruel qui avait sondé les environs pour le trouver. . . il l'avait vu ! Il l'avait VU !!!  
  
Il se releva en vitesse et, oubliant sa moto sur le sol, s'enfuit en courant. Il avait peur. Pour la première fois depuis la fin de son entraînement, il avait peur. Mais ce qu'il ressentait c'était plutôt la terreur d'une proie devant un prédateur, il avait peur de Duo ! Alors, il courait de toutes ses forces, espérant que l'autre ne serait pas assez rapide pour le rattraper. . .  
  
Au détour d'une ruelle, il percuta brutalement un torse plus dur que du béton armé, et se retrouva une nouvelle fois par terre. Levant la tête pour voir qui il avait bousculé, il sentit très nettement les battements de son c?ur accélérer follement et sa gorge devenir très sèche. . . Duo ! C'était Duo ![8]  
  
Il se remit debout le plus rapidement possible et tenta de reculer pour échapper à son compagnon d'armes, mais une main ferme, posée sur son épaule, l'en empêcha et il sentit clairement sa jumelle venir tout contre son cou.  
  
Le vampire regardait avec attention sa nouvelle victime. . . Heero. . . La respiration haletante, les pupilles dilatées, un air de panique totale sur le visage, et le doux bruit des pulsations irrégulières de son c?ur qui percevait du bout des doigts sur la gorge mince du garçon. . . adorable, mais apeuré. « Qui ne le serait pas dans une situation pareille ? ». Le pilote de Wing essaya brusquement de se dégager de la poigne de Duo, mais celui ci, presque sans y réfléchir, le frappa au niveau des cervicales, rendant le jeune métis inconscient. Avec un petit gémissement, le Japonais ferma les yeux et s'effondra dans les bras de son agresseur qui ne savait désormais plus quoi faire : le tuer ? Non, sans savoir pourquoi il ne ferait jamais de mal à Heero. Lui faire oublier par l'hypnose ? Non, le choc était trop fort pour réussir à l'effacer totalement. . . Que pouvait- il bien faire du jeune homme abandonné entre ses mains ?  
  
Duo replaça délicatement le garçon pour qu'il ne se trouve pas dans une position inconfortable, et sentit par la même occasion, le parfum de sa peau : cuivré, une odeur de fer et de sueur mêlée d'une légère senteur de sucre. . . irrésistible. . .  
  
Le vampire posa doucement ses lèvres sur la gorge de sa proie et le goûta sans pour autant le mordre. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait : Heero avait une saveur unique, et il ne comptait pas la partager ou la laisser lui échapper. La solution s'imposa d'elle même à son esprit : « si tu ne veux pas le tuer, fais le disparaître ».  
  
Dans un geste gracieux, Shinigami souleva le garçon inconscient dans ses bras et se dirigea calmement vers le monde des ombres. . .  
  
A suivre. . .  
  
Vous connaissez la règle non ? Si vous voulez la suite, moi je veux 5 reviews !  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
L'autrice se lâche :  
  
Heero : Oh non !  
  
Lyra : Quoi ?  
  
Duo : Lylyth a recommencé !!!  
  
Lylyth : Bien sûr ! Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais m'évaporer dans la nature comme ça non ?  
  
Heero : Pourquoi c'est toujours sur MOI que ça tombe ?!  
  
Lyra : Parce que souvent chez les autres c'est Duo qui se prend tout et que je suis incapable de faire souffrir mon fiston adoré !  
  
Duo : Merci Maman !  
  
Lylyth : Elle parle juste du point de vue physique, parce que ne te crois pas à l'abri pour le mental !  
  
Lyra : Et oui ! Les filles, z'en pensez quoi ?  
  
Lian : Ly-chan, je crois qu'on doit sortir le signal d'Alerte S !  
  
Quatre : C'est quoi ce signal ?  
  
Ly-chan : Alerte Séquestration !  
  
Lian : Toutes les fics dont Lylyth a pris le contrôle prendront ce signal pour montrer le genre de truc qu'il risque d'y avoir !  
  
Lyra : Mais j'ai dit que celle là serait plus cool, enfin, légèrement. . .  
  
Tous : AU SECOURS !!!!!  
  
Reviews please !  
  
***************************************************************************  
ET revoilà la rubrique que tout le monde aime bien, j'ai nommé, les petites notes débiles de l'autrice !  
  
[1] Je sais, je sais ! C'est con comme titre mais ça résume plutôt bien l'ensemble de cette fic !  
  
[2] Pour ceux qui l'ignorent : un vampire ne supporte pas les croix ni la lumière du soleil qui les brûlent. L'histoire des gousses d'ail vous pouvez oublier ! C'est juste l'odeur qui les incommodes ! Mais comme vous allez le constater, Duo n'est pas un vampire ordinaire !  
  
[3] Explications : Certains vampire utilisent l'hypnose pour calmer leurs victimes au moment crucial mais ils doivent alors les regarder dans les yeux, tandis que les esprit faibles peuvent être influencés sans contact visuel ! Cool non ?  
  
Lian : Et là on dit merci à notre culture littéraire vampirique, qui nous sert bien pour une fois !  
  
[4] Ly-chan : Liqueur humaine ?!  
  
Lian : Je le connaissais pas celui là de synonyme !  
  
Lyra : J'aime bien ce terme ! C'est une expression de Lylyth que j'ai intégrée aux miennes !  
  
Les deux autres : Ah !!!! Mais tout s'explique alors !  
  
[5] Lyra : Heureusement ! Manquerait plus que je fasse une grillade de Heero !!! J'en ai trop besoin pour la suite moi !  
  
[6] Ou plutôt parce qu'une autrice sadique l'avait décidé !  
  
[7] Lyra : Non ! C'est pas vrai ?!!!!  
  
[8] Non, c'est le Pape ! Pour ceux qui veulent savoir comment il a pu arriver là avant Heero, sachez que les vampires sont plus rapides que les humains et qu'ils peuvent même parfois se téléporter ! 


	2. Captif

Série : Gundam Wing  
  
Auteur : Lyrashin, mais je me contente de calmer Lylyth Shin qui a totalement pris le contrôle de cette fic !  
  
Couple : 2x1, 2+1, Heero terrifié  
  
Genre : Vous prenez Séquestration et vous avez la réponse ! Souvenirs traumatisants dans les chapitres à suivre surtout , Soldat Parfait « légèrement » perdu. . . Lylyth s'éclate en bref ! Lime au prochain chapitre ! ^____^  
  
Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi et je m'en fous !!!!  
  
Remerciements :  
  
Lyra : Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review, surtout que je m'attendais pas à en recevoir autant pour un premier chapitre ! Vous savez que vous êtes assez nombreux à apprécier ce qu'écrit Lylyth ? Pervers !!!  
  
Lylyth : Parce que toi tu l'est pas peut-être ?  
  
Lyra : Oui, mais moi j'ai une raison valable !  
  
Lylyth : Laquelle ?  
  
Lyra : Je t'ai dans la tête 24h/ 24 ! Voilà !  
  
Lylyth : Mwouai . . .  
  
Lyra : Sinon, ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a aucun mal à avoir l'esprit pervers ! Mais rares sont ceux qui l'ont autant qu'ELLE !!!  
  
Lylyth : Tais toi maintenant et laisse les lire tranquilles ! Non mais !!!  
  
VAMPIRE  
Chapitre 2 : Prisonnier  
  
Où était il ? Ce fut la première pensée cohérente qui traversa l'esprit de Heero lorsqu'il reprit conscience. Un silence quasi religieux régnait dans la pièce où il se trouvait, uniquement troublé par le bruit de sa respiration. Il essaya de se souvenir pourquoi il se réveillait dans un endroit qui lui était inconnu. . .  
  
Duo qui sort de la maison,  
  
Poursuivre Duo dans les rues,  
  
Duo qui s'attaque tout seul à une base d'OZ  
  
Des coups, du sang, des morsures. . .  
  
Du sang qui coule le long de la bouche de Duo d'où sortent deux canines !  
  
Duo est un vampire !  
  
La lumière se fit dans la tête de Heero qui réalisa soudain ce qui s'était passé : il avait été enlevé par un vampire !  
  
Le Soldat Parfait tenta de se lever du lit sur lequel il était couché, mais une soudaine douleur aux poignets l'obligea à reprendre sa position initiale, c'est-à-dire les deux bras légèrement au dessus de sa tête, de chaque côté de son corps. Il leva les yeux vers ses mains, craignant de voir ce qu'il supposait y trouver. . . des menottes. . .  
  
Duo l'avait attaché aux montant du lit où il l'avait déposé, Duo ne voulait pas qu'il s'échappe, Duo le gardait prisonnier. . . mais pourquoi ?  
  
Se rappelant de nombreuses légendes que lui avait raconté Odin Lowe quand il n'était encore qu'un petit garçon, Heero se souvenait parfaitement des rumeurs sur les monstruosités commises par les vampires et les autres monstres. . . mais il avait cru que ce n'étaient que des contes pour faire peur aux enfants !  
  
Maintenant, il était vraiment entre les griffes de l'un de ces démons, et il ignorait totalement quoi faire ! Qu'est ce que Duo voulait ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué tout de suite quand il l'avait rattrapé ? Pourquoi le garder enfermé ? Il savait très bien qu'on ne le relâcherait pas après ce qu'il avait découvert ! Est. . . Est ce que le vampire avait d'autres projets pour lui ?[1]  
  
A cette pensée, Heero sentit son c?ur s'accélérer : il ne voulait pas ! Non, il ne voulait pas que ça recommence ![2] Il ne voulait pas sentir de nouveau ces mains moites sur lui, meurtrissant sa chair ou le frappant au moindre gémissement ! Il ne voulait pas ! Il se mit à tirer de toutes ses forces sur ses chaînes qui le contraignait à rester allongé, immobile, à la merci du premier venu. . . en vain. Il ne parvint qu'à s'entailler la peau, faisant couler de fins filets de sang le long de ses avant-bras. Le fait de ne pas pouvoir bouger renforça sa panique et il sentit sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque adopter une allure plus soutenue. Il fallait qu'il se calme ! Il devait se calmer ! Rien n'aller lui arriver de mal ! Il se faisait des idées ! Jamais Duo n'essayerait de lui faire du mal parce qu'il n'était pas comme cet homme qui n'avait pas tenu compte de ses sentiments . . . enfin, il l'espérait de tout son c?ur. . .  
  
Un bruit lui fit tourner la tête sur sa droite, il ne voyait personne dans l'embrasure de la porte, mais des bruits de pas se rapprochaient rapidement. . . trop rapidement. . .  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
* Quelques heures plus tôt*  
  
Le gardien de la nécropole des vampires, située sous les débris d'une ancienne civilisation quelconque qu'ils avaient décimé, fut étrangement surpris en voyant apparaître, dans le rideau de brume qui barrait l'entrée de leur refuge, la silhouette d'un des plus connus car un des plus puissant des leurs : Duo Maxwell. Le démon demi vampire. Celui que la cruauté de son père avait rendu insensible au point de pouvoir décimer plus d'une centaine de personnes sans en éprouver le moindre remord, celui dont l'âge était inconnu de tous à part de ceux de son clan, celui que la crainte des autres espèces démoniaques avait fait surnommer Shinigami, le Dieu de la Mort, celui que chacun devait à tout prix contenter sous peine de trépasser dans la seconde qui suivait. . . avec un jeune homme évanoui dans les bras.  
  
Comment un être sans pitié comme ce monstre avait-il pu laisser un garçon de cet âge en vie ? Car il n'était pas mort, cela se voyait à sa respiration régulière ! Pourquoi emmener cet enfant ici ? Ce ne pouvait pas être son calice : aucune trace de morsure n'était visible sur la peau pâle et diaphane de son cou . . . peut-être le fils de Bradock le damné souhaitait il expérimenter de nouvelles tortures sur le gamin d'origine japonaise d'après ses traits légèrement bridés. Mais Duo tenait le garçon inconscient dans ses bras bien trop précautionneusement pour qu'il ne soit qu'un simple jouet pour lui. . . Quoi qu'il en soit, il plaignait le petit asiatique : la réputation du vampire natté n'était plus à faire !  
  
Il remarqua l'?illade mauvaise que lui lançait celui-ci, et des parole mentales[3] résonnèrent avec force dans son esprit, plus tranchantes que des lames de rasoir :  
  
« Ose reposer ton regard sur lui et tu regretteras sérieusement que ceux de notre race[4] ne meurent que de certaines façons ! »[5]  
  
Le gardien tomba de sa chaise devant un ton si haineux : le gosse devait être vraiment important pour qu'on lui reproche simplement d'y jeter un coup d'?il !  
  
Duo s'approcha de lui et lui demanda sèchement de lui fournir un appartement en ville, ou plus précisément dans sa périphérie, dans les plus brefs délais. Le démon sous-fifre s'exécuta en tremblant : s'il réussissait à réchapper à la colère du seigneur vampire vivant, il pourrait sérieusement dire qu'il y avait eu un miracle ! Mais heureusement pour lui, le garçon semblait être la priorité pour Shinigami, et ce fut avec soulagement qu'il le vit s'éloigner avec son fardeau en direction de la villa qu'il lui avait déniché dans les registres de la cité. . .  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Duo déposa doucement son ami inconscient sur le lit de la chambre qu'il avait décidé de lui attribuer. Il regarda un moment le visage de sa proie : doux, délicat, aux traits fins. . . il semblait si fragile lorsqu'il dormait ! Comme si son masque de glace, d'indifférence, et de dédain lui avait été ôté. Il n'y avait que lorsqu'il dormait que Duo avait aperçu cette expression si différente de l'accoutumée. . . enfin, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact : il avait réussi à briser son masque quelques heures plus tôt, mais pour révéler une telle terreur qu'il en était encore estomaqué ! Heero ne laissait pas ses sentiments avoir de prise sur lui, mais là, il avait clairement vu cette petite étincelle de désespoir dans ses yeux lorsqu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience, cette minuscule lueur de supplication qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. . .  
  
Avec douceur, il le fit entrer dans les draps en lui enlevant ses baskets et ses chaussettes, puis il lui leva lentement les poignets pour les lui attacher : Heero ne devait pas sortir. La population de la cité comptait parmi les plus carnassières, et il ne l'avait pas encore marqué comme lui appartenant, d'autre part, s'il parvenait à s'enfuir, la vie des siens serait compromise. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre un tel risque, alors, quitte à passer pour un monstrueux tortionnaire, il ne le laisserait pas lui échapper !  
  
Et puis, il le savait tout au fond de lui, il y aurait eu un moyen plus simple de régler ce problème, mais il ne parvenait pas à se résoudre à tuer le garçon allongé sur ce lit, totalement démuni de toute ressource pour lutter contre lui. Non, et dès le début, il avait su que Heero était unique. C'est pour ça qu'il ne l'avait pas tué la première fois où il l'avait rencontré : ses yeux qui cachaient un secret, aussi lourd que le sien, et cette fragilité, cette faiblesse qu'il s'efforçait de camoufler aux autres mais qui ne pouvait échapper aux sens aiguisés du vampire. . . il ne pourrait jamais lui faire du mal ! Parce qu'il le savait, ils étaient liés, et beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été avec personne de sa race ou avec un de ses calices. Oui, Heero était SON calice, l'unique être qui avait été créé pour lui[6]. . . celui avec qui il partagerait sa vie et l'éternité.  
  
Heero lui appartenait, et plus personne d'autre ne l'approcherait, voilà ce qui était imposé par son instinct vampirique ! Et pour une fois, il allait le respecter. . .  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
* Retour dans le présent *  
  
Duo avançait, le couloir qui menait à l'extérieur était assez loin de la chambre de son captif, ce qui n'était pas vraiment un fait gênant pour lui : Heero mettrait plus de temps pour trouver la sortie s'il parvenait à se détacher !  
  
Il entra doucement dans la pièce où se trouvait le jeune homme et fut surpris de le découvrir éveillé, une certaine lueur de crainte dans le regard et une expression apeurée sur le visage.  
  
_ Du. . . Duo ?  
  
Sans répondre, le vampire s'approcha de lui et il vit clairement le garçon tenter de reculer sans y parvenir et ses pupilles devenir plus dilatées. Il avait peur, peur de lui, ou de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire. . .  
  
Le sang coulait le long des poignets du pilote de Wing, dessinant de fins croquis rouges sur ses avant bras dans un tableau charmant. Délicatement, il se pencha sur lui, alors que le Japonais retenait sa respiration, et lécha, pour la première fois, le liquide source de vie de sa langue, provoquant de petits frissons de terreur mêlés de plaisir chez sa victime. Il se délecta pendant un petit moment de la riche saveur de ce sang : fer et miel, salé et sucré, doux et fluide. . . unique. . . oh oui ! Le goût de Heero était unique et il n'était certainement pas prêt à le partager avec un autre !  
  
Il entendit une faible voix demander sur un ton paniqué :  
  
_ Duo. . .Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?!  
  
Il se releva calmement et saisit le menton de son prisonnier, plongeant son regard dans les profondeurs bleu cobalt brillantes de crainte jusqu'à ce que Heero se sente vraiment très mal à l'aise. Puis il déclara, scellant le sort du jeune homme de ces quelques mots :  
  
_ Je prends ce qui m'appartient.  
  
Et, dégageant l'accès de son cou, il se dirigea vers la gorge, blanche comme le lait et si fragile en apparence, palpitante malgré le s tremblements de sa proie. . .  
  
A suivre. . .  
  
Vous voulez la suite ? Je veux mes 5 reviews sinon je ne l'écris même pas !  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
A bas Buffy ! Vive les vampires !  
  
Lian : Lylyth ! Tu es monstrueuse !  
  
Heero : Oui ! Tu as vu ce qu'elle me fait subir ?!  
  
Lian : Mais je parlais pas de ça ! C'est trop sadique d'arrêter le chapitre là !!! Je veux la suite moi !  
  
Lylyth : Faudra patienter un peu ! Ca dépendra des reviewers, de mes autres fics à updater, et de mes cons de profs qui se sont donné le mot pour tout me coller la même semaine !  
  
Duo : Maman . . .  
  
Lyra : Oui mon poussin ?  
  
Duo : Comment elle finit cette fic ?  
  
Lylyth : Voyons fiston ! Tu sais bien que c'est pas toi qui va souffrir dans cette histoire !  
  
Duo : Oui, mais vu combien tu aime les vampires et faire souffrir Heero. . .  
  
Lyra : Pour les vampires, pas de danger ! J'ai banni Buffy de mon répertoire actuel !  
  
Lylyth : Mais pour Heero. . . là je garantis rien !  
  
Heero :. . . Mais pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe ? AU SECOURS !!!!!  
  
Review please !  
  
Les notes de l'autrice qui pianote tranquillement devant son ordi pendant que sa double personnalité se démène comme une folle pour les révisions du bac blanc oral que nous passons bientôt :  
  
[1] A toutes les lectrices (ou lecteurs s'il y en a ) si vous avez l'esprit mal tourné, sachez que c'est exactement ce que vous avez compris ! Les autres. . . si vous voulez garder un esprit sain dans un corps sain ne lisez pas cette fic ! C'est pour votre santé mentale !  
  
[2] Lian : Lylyth, qu'est ce que tu lui as encore fait ?  
  
Lylyth : Moi ? Mais rien !  
  
Lian : Lylyth . . .  
  
Lylyth : Mais rien. . . enfin pour le moment !  
  
Lian : Elle me désespère !  
  
Heero : Moi aussi !  
  
Lylyth : Toi, retourne au lit où ça va mal aller !  
  
Heero : Et si je refuse ?  
  
Lylyth : Dommage pour toi ! Ca va être encore pire que ce que j'avais prévu !  
  
Heero : . . . Gloups. . .  
  
[3] Et oui, ça communique aussi télépathiquement ces bêtes là ! Enfin, seulement les vampires les plus puissants !  
  
Duo : Et évidemment j'en suis un !  
  
Lylyth : Bien sûr ! Tu croyais tout de même pas que j'aurai donné un rôle de chiffe molle à mon fils unique ?!  
  
Duo : Je t'aime Maman !!!  
  
Lian : Oui hein, on voit clairement le lien de famille !  
  
Ly-chan : On comprend vachement de choses quand on sait qui a élevé Duo !  
  
Lyra : Mauvaises langues !  
  
[4] Lyra : J'ai oublié de préciser ! Les vampires ne vivent pas tous en solitaire comme on pourrait le croire, mais ils ne forment pas non plus une grande nation : ils se regroupent en bandes, choisissant ceux qui sont dignes de faire partie de leur famille ou ceux qui seront chassés. Intéressant comme concept, n'est ce pas ?  
  
Certains vampires passent leur vie dans le clan, mais il arrive parfois que des jeunes pleins de talent le quittent pour faire leurs preuves et reviennent plus tard, glorieux, obtenir un meilleur rang dans leur groupe. Pour Duo, son père étant un chef, il le deviendra lorsqu'il retournera voir les siens !  
  
[5] Possessif hein le Duo ?!  
  
[6] Il existe un lien spécial qui uni le vampire à son calice, mais si certains vampires prennent plusieurs calices, il en a obligatoirement été créé un spécialement pour eux. . . une sorte d'âme s?ur complémentaire qui nécessitera la protection et l'amour du vampire, tout comme celui ci aura besoin de la tendresse et de rassurer son calice spécial, on peut également le qualifier d'Uni-calice, mais c'est très rare !  
  
Lian : Et où t'as encore été cherché ça ?  
  
Lyra * montre sa chambre dont le dessus de lit arbore une Shina en train de feuilleter un bouquin sur les vampires et leurs traditions après avoir lu le quatuor Vampire et visionné une bonne dizaine de fois Blade et Buffy. . .* : Là !  
  
Ly-chan : Et elle contamine sa pauvre petite panthère en prime ! 


	3. Pris au piège

Série : Toujours la même chose, Gundam Wing et Dents tranchantes !  
  
Auteur : Définitivement Lylyth Shin, plus connue comme la mauvaise personnalité de Lyrashin. . .  
  
Duo : Et merde ! Ca recommence ! Maman ! Fais pas de connerie STP !!!!!  
  
Lylyth : Moi ?! * grand sourire sadique * Jamais mon petit démon d'amour !  
  
Duo : -_-°. . . Heero, c'est définitif, tu morfles !  
  
Heero : . . . T_T . . .Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ?  
  
Couple : 2x1, comme d'habitude. . .  
  
Genre : C'est pas, mais alors pas, mais alors pas du tout une fic fleur bleue ! Le rating est classé R, on va avoir un presque viol, de la pédophilie en flash back, des souvenirs traumatisants, du Gore, un Heero terrorisé, et un Duo hyper possessif ! Que toutes les personnes que ce genre de fics peuvent gêner quitte cette histoire toute de suite !!!Il n'y aura pas d'autre avertissement ! Foutez le camp où ce sera trop tard ! * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * Vous êtes toujours là ?! Alors laissez moi féliciter les lectrices perverses sadiques qui vont lire cette chose ! Amusez vous bien !  
  
Disclamer : Les persos sont à moi et non je ne prends pas de photo de mon fils sous la douche pour vous les envoyer !!!!! Mais qui a eu cette idée ?!!!!!  
  
VAMPIRE  
  
Chapitre 3 : Pris au piège[1]  
  
Duo se pencha doucement vers la gorge de sa victime terrifiée. Le Soldat Parfait tenta de se débattre une dernière fois avant de sentir des lèvres chaudes et douces se poser sur sa peau satinée.  
  
Il se tendit, mort d'inquiétude et d'anticipation : est ce qu'il allait le boire entièrement ? Lui déchirer la gorge avant de se repaître de son sang ? Est ce que le vampire allait le tuer tout de suite. . . ou allait-il jouer avec lui d'abord ? Il. . . il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher. . . et il était si. . . faible dans ce genre de situation. . . Non ! Il préférait mourir plutôt que de revivre cette humiliation ! Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi se retrouvait-il toujours prisonnier de pervers sadique qui prenaient du plaisir à le faire souffrir ?! Il n'avait pourtant rien fait pour mériter ça !  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Flash Back  
  
Un homme s'approche de l'enfant allongé sur le lit, encore endormi, épuisé par les efforts qu'il ad u fournir pour satisfaire le remplaçant du professeur J. Il ordonne aux gardes de la chambre de les laisser seuls pour un moment, et, après un instant d'hésitation, ils obéissent.  
  
Le petit garçon ouvre de grands yeux effrayés quand une main glissant sur sa joue le réveille. Aussitôt, il se sent plaqué contre le sommier sans pouvoir esquisser le moindre geste pour se défendre.  
  
Un corps qui s'appuie sur lui, des mains sous son tee-shirt. . . il crie. Il crie parce qu'il a peur, parce qu'il ne comprend pas ce qui se passe, parce que le Monsieur a qui le docteur la confié lui fait mal.  
  
Un coup brutal sur sa joue, il réprime ses larmes. . .  
  
_ Si tu oses encore faire du bruit sale gamin, je te jure que tu le paieras au centuple !  
  
Un bruit de tissu que l'on déchire. . . son débardeur est en lambeau et l'homme le caresse méchament. Ne pas pleurer, Ne pas pleurer. . .  
  
Des dents qui le mordent, des lèvres qui lui sucent la peau si fort qu'il en hurlerait presque, et des mains. . . des mains qui parcourent son pauvre petit corps tremblant. . . qui le touchent partout. . . qui lui pétrissent la chair au point qu'il ait des bleus. . .  
  
« Mal . . . si mal . . . Ne pas pleurer. . . Ne pas parler. . . Je veux mourir ! »  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Fin du Flash Back  
  
Tout lui revenait un mémoire maintenant et Heero devait se forcer à se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas crier alors que la langue de Duo commençait à se mouvoir sur sa gorge pour goûter sa peau afin d'en connaître la riche saveur, le délicat parfum, l'arôme subtil. . .  
  
Mais les réflexions du jeune captif cessèrent immédiatement lorsque son geôlier s'arrêta en plein sur le passage de la veine cave. . . sa respiration devint plus rapide. . . il ne voulait pas ! Il ne voulait pas que ça recommence !  
  
Duo sentait les pulsations du c?ur de son futur calice s'accélérer sous ses lèvres pleines et c'était réellement grisant ! Avec la plus grande délicatesse, ses canines aiguisées percèrent la gorge de son compagnon encore assez réticent à son avis ! Le sang se mit à couler en fines rivières le long du cou pale de Heero qui ne put s'empêcher de laisser un gémissement de désespoir lui échapper. Malheureusement pour lui, Shinigami le prit comme un signe de plaisir[2] et il commença à lécher la liqueur rouge dans de douces caresses qui auraient suffi pour rendre son partenaire fou de frustration si celui ci n'ait pas déjà assez occupé avec ses propres pensées.  
  
Le vampire mordit une nouvelle fois son tout nouveau calice au même endroit, ne voulant pas gâcher le magnifique spectacle de sa peau pâle luisante de sueur. Il se mit à aspirer de petites rasades, avec délices, de la boisson si riche de sa proie. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher, au goût exquis, de se réjouir à l'idée qu'il pourrait reprendre sa dîme de sang à la même personne : Heero était son tout premier calice, et chacun de ses précédent frigo sur pattes se trouvait maintenant dans un rare état de décomposition causé par une trop forte anémie sanguine.  
  
Le sang de sa victime était si bon ! Mais il fallait prendre garde à ne pas l'en vider totalement s'il voulait le voir survivre. . . et il avait assez bu. Heero n'était même plus capable d'ouvrir les yeux ou de remuer le moindre muscle : épuisé. . . Duo avait drainé toute sa force vitale et il ne pouvait plus bouger !  
  
Le démon relâcha son emprise sur le corps éreinté de son compagnon et, avec douceur, il lui caressa la joue. Heero semblait s'être évanoui, et il était si beau les yeux fermés. . . un ange perdu au milieu de l'Enfer, voilà qui le définissait à merveille. Et cet ange, ce présent des cieux, était à lui. A lui et personne d'autre n'oserait poser un doigt sur le pâle garçon étendu sur des draps tâchés du liquide rouge. Il lui appartenait.  
  
Avec la plus grande délicatesse, il défit les menottes qui retenait les poignets de son jeune calice et les examina. Ils avaient bel et bien entaillé la chair. . . et assez profondément en prime ! Il faudrait prendre des dispositions pour arranger ça : le Japonais ne devait pas être blessé. Lentement, Duo souleva le frêle adolescent dans ses bras et le porta dans la salle de bain non loin de la chambre où ils se trouvaient. . .  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
On le portait, il ne pouvait bouger mais il se sentait vraiment très mal à l'aise. . . trop faible pour se défendre si le pilote de Deathscythe tentait de finir ce qu'il avait commencé dans son cou. Les mains de son nouveau maître commençaient à lui ôter ses vêtements sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour se protéger un tant soit peu des intentions du vampire qui ne comptait visiblement pas le tuer dans l'immédiat. . . lui réservant sans doute bien d'autres supplices. . . Heero s'obligea à réprimer ses sanglots lorsque le natté lui enleva son boxer noir et qu'il se retrouva à sa totale merci.  
  
Duo le reprit dans ses bras pour le transporter sur une courte distance et le jeune asiatique se sentit être plongé dans une eau chaude et paisible. Doucement, les mains le recouvrirent de savon hydratant au parfum agréable et il commençait à peine à se détendre lorsqu'il fut sorti de ce refuge qu'était ce bain providentiel.  
  
Une douce sensation sur sa peau. . . un tissus moelleux. . . mais il avait si peur qu'il ne le remarqua que quelques secondes. . .  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Il venait tout juste d'enfile un peignoir de bain en éponge sur le pilote Wing qui, malgré son évanouissement tremblait comme un noyé. Le démon cessa soudain de sécher le jeune garçon pour l'observer plus attentivement : une peau pâle dépourvue de cicatrices sur le torse mais qui en portait quelques unes sur les bras et les avant bras, des jambes plus fines que le spandex ne laissait le supposer et sans la moindre trace de graisse, une musculature délicatement formée et agréable à la vue, des cuisses bien galbées, des hanches étroites, un visage à faire damner tous les saints du paradis, le tout dépourvu de pilosité. Heero était imberbe, tout comme lui d'ailleurs.  
  
Il était encore plus beau qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru ! Mais pourquoi cacher un corps si parfait derrière de vêtements ?![3]  
  
Doucement, il déposa son fardeau sur le sol, et commença à caresser, du bout des doigts, la peau si tendre de son captif. Bientôt, il entrouvrit le peignoir pour obtenir un accès plus approprié sur le torse de son calice, et remarqua que la respiration du jeune homme avait considérablement accéléré. Sa bouche rejoignit des mains sur l'un des mamelons exposé à l'air libre, et un gémissement paniqué sortit de la bouche de son prisonnier. Duo sourit à la manière Shinigamiesque : Heero n'avait pas encore connu l'amour, à son avis, et ce devait être la première fois qu'il ressentait de pareilles émotions. Il reprit sa torture jusqu'à ce que deux petites mains, faibles et impuissantes, tentent de le stopper en repoussant son visage. Il les saisit et, d'un mouvement brusque, les ramena au dessus de la tête de son partenaire qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Il recommença à lécher le torse pâle offert à sa vue, maintenant son captif au sol, bloqué et incapable de se dégager. Ce fut le simple murmure qui s'échappa des lèvres de son compagnon qui le fit s'arrêter : il contenait toute la peur et l'appréhension du monde dans un seul mot.  
  
_ Non. . .  
  
Duo réalisa soudain ce qu'il était en train de faire : Heero ignorait encore les règles qui unissaient un vampire à son calice, et il ne comprenait pas qu'il lui appartenait désormais corps et âme[4]. Et puis, il lui faudrait encore un peu de temps pour s'habituer au fait qu'il avait perdu sa liberté. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire l'amour sur le plancher de la salle de bain pour leur première fois tout de même !  
  
Il reprit le garçon dans ses bras et but une nouvelle gorgée de sang afin d'être définitivement sûr de le voir s'endormir, puis le ramena dans la chambre pour le rhabiller.  
  
Il entortilla ensuite les poignets du jeune garçon de linges humides avant de le réinstaller dans les draps et de lui repasser ses menottes.  
  
Déposant un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de l'asiatique, il quitta la pièce, sans se retourner. . . sans un regard en arrière. . . sans voir la larme unique qui roulait le long de la joue de Heero. . .  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
A suivre. . .  
  
Je n'exigerai plus de reviews pour ce genre de fic, mais ça serait quand même sympa de m'en envoyer !  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
L'autrice et sa double personnalité :  
  
Heero : Lylyth ! Pourquoi moi ?!!!!!  
  
Lylyth : Parce que j'aime te voir souffrir !  
  
Duo : Maman Lyra ! Pourquoi tu l'as pas empêchée d'écrire ce truc ?  
  
Lyra : Si tu avais passé une heure et demi à apprendre à conduire avec mon père, plus une nuit épouvantable parce que tu as la crève et que, en plus tu as cours le samedi matin, tu pourrais empêcher Lylyth de faire quoi que ce soit ?  
  
Duo : Non !  
  
Lyra : Et ben moi non plus !  
  
Lylyth : Et ajoute qu'avec ça tu es shootée aux médicaments et que je suis la seule de nous deux à tenir le choc !  
  
Lyra : Vi !  
  
Duo et Heero : Et merde !!! On a un monstre pervers lâché dans la nature sans aucun moyen de contrôle !  
  
Euh, review please ?  
  
Et voici les petites notes de Lyra qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de commenter tout ce que j'écris :  
  
[1] Ca donne déjà un bon résumé de ce chapitre, non ?!  
  
[2] Et non, je vous interdis de dire du mal de mon fils ! Il est pas encore très doué pour traduire le langage de Heero ! Mais ça va venir, promis ! Et pour la dernière fois, Lian, si tu ne poses pas ces tranquillisants sur la Table au lieu de me viser, je t'assure que ça ira mal pour ton matricule !  
  
[3] Exactement ce que je pense ! Au fait, quelqu'un a déjà pensé à une fic où les G-Boys devraient infiltrer un club de nudistes ?  
  
Non ?  
  
Bon, ben, je mettrai ça comme idée pour une nouvelle série de défis complètement barjes !  
  
[4] Bon, traduction pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris même si c'est plutôt explicite : Un vampire doit assistance et protection à son calice en échange de son sang et de Sa totale obéissance ! Il leur arrive cependant très fréquemment de finir par faire Des galipettes dans le même lit vu que les prises de sang ont un effet aphrodisiaque ! 


	4. Révélation

Série : Gundam Wing contre les vampires. . . Ah, non, c'est pas ça !  
  
Auteur : Lyrashin, la Mort incarnée. . . blabla. . . Lylyth aux commandes !  
  
Genre : Lime ( Hé oui ! Pas de Lemon tout de suite ! Mais promis y en aura un !), Yaoï, terrorisage de Hee-chan, donc OOC, vampirisation, souvenirs traumatisants pervers, et tout un tas de trucs ! Ne lisez pas si vous voulez garder une certaine santé mentale !!!!!  
  
Disclamer : J'ai menacé les proprios légaux de les faire sauter avec DeathStar, mon gundam à moi perso, et ils ont eu tellement peur qu'ils m'ont donné l'acte de propriété des G-Boys ! Donc ils sont à moi ! Mais je vous les prête si vous me les rendez en bon état !  
  
Note : Vous savez que vous êtes vraiment nombreux à apprécier ce que Lylyth écrit ?  
  
Lyra : Pervers !  
  
Lylyth : Hey !  
  
Lyra : Toi ! La ferme ! Déjà que tu t'es démerdée pour me créer trop d'histoires sadiques que je dois remettre en forme le plus rapidement possible , je t'interdis de parler !  
  
Lylyth : Peut-être, mais les lecteurs, ils aiment !  
  
Lyra : Oui, mais c'est pas eux qui t'ont dans le crane et qui entendent toutes tes pensées !  
  
Lylyth : Parce qu'elles te dérangent peut-être mes pensées ?  
  
Lyra :. . . Nan. . .  
  
Lylyth : Alors tais toi et remercie plutôt les reviewers au lieu de m'engueuler !  
  
Lyra : Merci tout le monde de m'envoyer les jolies petites reviews qui me font super plaisir et tout et tout !  
  
Lylyth : Voilà ! Et maintenant on passe à la suite de cette fic !  
  
VAMPIRE  
  
Chapitre 4 : Révélation  
  
* Deux semaines plus tard *  
  
Le temps avait passé, et Heero avait de plus en plus peur : chaque jour, le vampire qui le retenait prenait davantage d'assurance et étendait son emprise sur lui. Il n'hésitait plus à avoir de petits gestes familiers sur son corps : une caresse sur la hanche. . . un baiser volé. . . une main qui remonte le long de sa cuisse vers ses fesses galbées. . . un souffle chaud sur son cou. . . Duo n'attendrait plus longtemps avant de franchir le pas et le Soldat Parfait savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Les morsures répétées le faisaient se sentir de plus en plus faible, et ses souvenirs d'enfance bloquaient ses cris dans sa gorge chaque fois que l'Américain le touchait. Le seul point positif de sa captivité était le fait que son kidnappeur ne le laissait pas mourir de faim.  
  
Mais il avait tellement peur. . .  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Duo avançait vers la chambre de son prisonnier, mais cette visite quotidienne était devenue une vraie torture pour lui : Heero était si beau, si fragile, si vulnérable, et si séduisant ainsi offert à ses moindres désirs. . . Il devait constamment se rappeler qu'il ne pouvait pas le prendre tout de suite sans que le Japonais soit d'accord, mais c'était si difficile ! Et le fait que les prises de sang aient un effet aphrodisiaque autant sur la victime que sur le vampire ne lui simplifiait pas les choses ![1]  
  
Il prit une grande inspiration et entra de nouveau dans la pièce plongée dans la semi pénombre où il avait plongé son captif. Il s'approcha du lit où le jeune homme, muet depuis sa capture, était attaché. Heero ressentait toujours de la crainte lorsqu'il le voyait : il pouvait distinguer l'accélération des battements de son c?ur et le débit sanguin devenir plus rapide. . .  
  
Calmement, Shinigami caressa la joue de son calice qui refusait de croiser son regard depuis le jour où il l'avait mordu pour la première fois. Ce dernier sursauta et ferma ses paupières, il ne voulait pas le voir se servir de lui comme d'un morceau de viande ou d'une poupée gonflable !  
  
Duo ne chercha plus à résister contre son instinct de prédateur et commença à embrasser Heero violemment dans le cou, suçant la peau fine au goût inimitable et à la saveur vanillée, juste assez pour qu'une marque violacée y apparaisse. Il sentit le tremblement de sa proie ainsi que son gémissement de panique, et se mit à parcourir sa gorge de baisers plus ou moins forts. Mais il ne vit pas les poings du garçon se serrer au dessus de sa tête dans un geste désespéré pour repousser les souvenirs qui l'assaillaient au contact de cette bouche humide qui l'explorait sans son accord comme l'avait fait une autre auparavant. . . Il voulait crier, hurler, supplier son geôlier de s'arrêter, mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge, il ne pouvait pas parler à part pour produire de faibles gémissements qui n'avaient pour effet que de renforcer la détermination de son ancien camarade. . .  
  
Duo fut rapidement lassé de ce territoire conquis, il voulait découvrir d'autres parcelles de son corps. Mais le tee-shirt le gênait dans sa progression, et, n'ayant pas la patience de l'ôter, il agrippa le col et tira vers le bas. Dans un grand bruit de déchirure, Heero sentit l'air froid venir frôler sa peau pâle et sans défense. Il n'avait plus de rempart contre l'envie de son tortionnaire. . . comme. . . comme la dernière fois !  
  
Mais le fait de sentir des lèvres chaudes s'approcher de son téton droit eut un effet inattendu : le lien invisible qui comprimait sa gorge sembla se rompre et le Japonais put enfin crier sa répulsion et demander grâce à son maître.  
  
Duo ne comprit pas immédiatement se qui se passait, mais il sentit le corps frêle de Heero se débattre malgré ses entraves et une voix désespérée lui vriller les tympans :  
  
_ Duo ! Non !!! Je t'en prie ! Pas ça !!! Ne fait pas ça ! Pas toi aussi ! Pas encore ! Je. . . je t'en prie ! Non !!!!  
  
Heero se tortillait pour réussir à lui échapper, mais ses mains, prises dans l'étau de ses menottes, ne parvenaient pas à se délier. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était gigoter jusqu'à ce que Duo décide qu'il s'était assez diverti avec ses plaintes. . . Il était stupide, il aurait du se rappeler que les supplications ne menaient à rien, elles ne l'avait pas aidé la première fois. . . mais il continuait cependant sa litanie, de plus en plus faiblement, les larmes perlant à ses yeux et glissant le long de ses joues dans un fin sillon de cristal.  
  
_ S'il te plait ! Duo ! Ne me fait pas ça ! Ca fait mal, s'il te plait, non !  
  
Shinigami observa son jeune calice sanglotant sans espoir sur le lit, et il réalisa soudain la situation du pilote de Wing. Il était attaché, son débardeur vert en lambeau pendant lamentablement sur le côté, son torse nu exposé à ses doigts habiles, sa gorge marquée, et son visage. . . oh son visage reflétait la terreur la plus totale mêlée de résignation. . . Heero était littéralement abandonné à ses désirs, et d'après ce qu'il avait dit. . . oh God ! Duo se serait giflé de toutes ses forces si le garçon allongé sous lui n'avait pas eu besoin d'une attention immédiate : Heero avait été violé ! Et lui qui croyait qu'il serait le premier à l'avoir ! Alors qu'en fait il avait été forcé, il l'avait obligé à revivre des souvenirs atroces de ce moment là ! Et dire qu'il avait cru pendant un instant que le préparer petit à petit à recevoir ses caresses serait le mieux ! Mais quel imbécile il avait été !  
  
La voix reprit, entrecoupée par des sanglots cette fois :  
  
_ Duo. . . Pitié. . .  
  
Heero ne put continuer et laissa libre cours à ses pleurs, la tête tournée sur le côté, le corps secoué de spasmes. . . il ne pourrait rien faire pour contrer Duo. . . Et maintenant il l'avait sans doute mis en colère. . . il allait être puni. . . Le jeune homme ferma les yeux en voyant la main du vampire s'approcher à nouveau de sa joue : il allait recevoir des coups pour sa rébellion. . .[2]  
  
Duo caressa le visage de son calice d'un geste tendre : Heero avait peur, et c'était normal, il avait pris de mauvaises décisions, et maintenant il allait devoir réparer tout cela ! Avec douceur, il détacha l'un des poignets du Japonais, puis l'autre, tout en les maintenant dans sa propre main. Puis, sans mouvements brusques, il souleva légèrement le brun pour installer le garçon tremblant sur ses genoux.  
  
Heero ne comprenait plus : Pourquoi on ne le battait pas ? Pourquoi Duo le détachait-il ? Il avait fait quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du, on devait le punir ! Mais alors pourquoi était-il assis et serré tout contre le natté ? Sa pénitence serait peut-être encore pire que celle qu'il avait imaginée ?!  
  
L'Américain rassura le jeune homme blotti entre ses bras en lui caressant les épaules à même la peau à cause de son absence de tee-shirt. Heero leva un regard suppliant sur son primogène[3] qui répondit aux orbes cobalt par un sourire rassurant et une simple parole qui eurent l'effet d'un baume sur l'esprit meurtri du Nippon :  
  
_ Je ne te ferai pas de mal Heero.  
  
Lentement, Duo se pencha sur son captif qui, inconsciemment, tourna la tête pour lui faciliter l'accès à son cou, les instincts du calice avaient déjà pris leur place. Les lèvres brûlantes se posèrent sur la peau pâle du Japonais, rapidement suivies de canines effilées qui percèrent le tissu diaphane pour accéder à l'artère aorte[4] qui déversa dans la bouche du vampire, la liqueur rouge dont il était si friand. Mais actuellement, ce n'était pas le plaisir que Duo recherchait, il se focalisa sur son septième sens vampirique ( le sixième étant le fait de deviner qui devait être son calice) et pénétra les souvenirs de sa proie par la voie sanguine. . .  
  
* * * * *  
  
_ Heero, je te présente le professeur A, c'est lui qui me remplacera pendant mon absence ! Et je veux que tu lui obéisses ! Tu as compris ?  
  
_ Haï Docteur J !  
  
*****  
  
_Mais qu'est ce que vous faites professeur ?!  
  
_ Ta gueule sale gosse !  
  
Un coup à la tête, sonné. . . une bouche qui force la sienne. . .  
  
*****  
  
_ Non ! Lâchez moi !!!!  
  
Un bâillon rêche qui se pose sur ses lèvres. . .les gardes n'entendront pas même. . .ils sont partis. . .  
  
_ Maintenant petit, je vais t'apprendre à obéir !  
  
Mal. . . Douleur. . . Peur. . .  
  
*****  
  
_ Ouvre la bouche !  
  
_ Non, s'il vous plait !  
  
Un coup au visage. . . mal/peur. . .  
  
_ Obéis !  
  
Honte. . . trop gros pour sa petite gorge. . . Mal. . . étouffement. . . Chaud. . . Visqueux. . . Répugnant. . .Honte. . . Dégoût. . .  
  
*****  
  
Une main qui l'oblige à se retourner sur le ventre. . . plaqué contre les draps. . . ne veux pas écarter les jambes !  
  
Douleur. . . Mal. . . Déchirure. . . Le sang rouge qui coule sur les draps blancs du lit. . . Son sang. . .  
  
_ HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
_ Ta gueule sale môme !  
  
Un coup. . . un autre. . . encore. . . encore. . . encore. . . tout est trouble. . . Mal. . . Noir. . .  
  
*****  
  
_ Le professeur A m'a dit que tu n'avais pas obéi à ses ordres ! Ca n'est pas bien Heero !  
  
Ne rien dire. . . Honte. . . Dégoût. . .  
  
_ Il va falloir recommencer entièrement ton entraînement !  
  
Souffrir. . . Silence. . . Ne jamais dire ce qui c'est passé . . .Peur. . . Dégoût. . . Que vont penser les autres s'ils apprennent. . . Peur. . .  
  
* * * * *  
  
Duo cessa de boire le liquide carmin qui lui avait montré cela, il en savait assez. Heero frémit lorsqu'il lécha la plaie sur son cou pour hâter la cicatrisation. . . Heero, SON Heero avait vraiment connu l'enfer ! Doucement, il releva le visage de son calice et le regarda dans les yeux, lisant les différentes émotions qui les traversaient : peur, appréhension, attente, crainte. . . crainte du rejet ? Le vampire fit alors ce geste si simple et qui avait si souvent résolu les peines, rassurant le garçon et lui promettant son amour : il l'embrassa doucement, passant sa langue sur les lèvres closes jusqu'à ce qu'elles lui accordent l'entrée, jouant avec la langue de son captif et prenant possession de cette proie. Il rompit cependant le baiser pour lancer une simple phrase :  
  
_ Jamais je ne te ferai quoi que ce soit sans que tu le veuilles Heero !  
  
Le métis trembla encore un peu dans ses bras, s'accrochant convulsivement à sa chemise, avant de s'endormir bercé par les caresses de Duo dans ses cheveux courts. Le natté le transporta dans sa propre chambre sans l'éveiller, avant de quitter l'appartement pour rechercher des informations : un homme allait payer pour avoir toucher à son calice, Shinigami avait une nouvelle proie. . .  
  
A suivre. . .  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Ca vous a plu ? Je peux avoir des reviews SVP ?  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Les autrices crevées parce qu'il est deux heures du matin :  
  
Lyra : Veux dormir !  
  
Lylyth : Moi aussi !  
  
Duo : Vous avez vu ce que vous faites à Heero dans cette fic ?! Méchantes !!!!  
  
Lylyth : Duo poussin, écoute ! Je suis vraiment trop crevée pour argumenter avec toi, mais il faut que tu saches que j'ai découvert une autrice anglaise dont le taux de sadisme me dépasse largement et dans toutes mes fics ! Alors laisse moi dormir !  
  
Heero : Comment ça pire que toi ?! Ca existe ça ?  
  
Lyra : Eh oui Hee-chan ! Bon, maintenant, je crois qu'on a tout dit ! Hop sauvegarde et dodo !  
  
Lian : Et tu oublies quelque chose !  
  
Lyra : Hn ? Ah, oui : pardon de vous avoir fait attendre pour ce chapitre mais j'ai beaucoup trop de fics en cours et j'ai aussi des évènements dans ma vie ! Mais je finirai cette histoire ! Promis ! C'est bon là Lian ?  
  
Lian : Parfait !  
  
Lyra : Allez, dodo maintenant ! Oyasumi !  
  
Euh, reviews please ! (Mais si vous savez comment on fait : le petit bouton GO en bas à gauche !)  
  
Les traditionnelles petites notes de l'autrice :  
  
[1] Lyra : Comme par hasard !  
  
Lylyth : Il a bon dos le hasard, ne ?  
  
Lyra : Non, sérieusement, info pour les lecteurs en manque de connaissances vampiriques : il a été démontré scientifiquement que toute morsure d'un vampire avait effectivement un effet aphrodisiaque !  
  
Lylyth : Euh. . . tu le sors d'où le ''scientifiquement '' ?  
  
Lyra* très sérieuse * : Extrapolation suite à abus de lemon où les persos se mordent et ils aiment ça, puis comparaison avec la taille des canines !  
  
Lylyth : Okay ! Lian !!!!! Où sont passées les pilules ?!  
  
Duo : Et c'est toi qui dit ça ?  
  
Lyra et Lylyth : La ferme Duo !  
  
[2] Lyra : Lylyth, tu crois pas que tu es un peu trop méchante avec lui ?  
  
Lylyth : Non, pas du tout !  
  
Lyra : Mais quand même, le pauvre !  
  
Lylyth : Je t'assure que je peux faire pire encore !  
  
Lyra : NON !!!! Pas dans cette fic en tout cas ! Ils ont assez souffert pour aujourd'hui !  
  
[3] Minute info : Alors, Duo est le vampire qui a fait de Heero son calice. Un primogène est le titre donné à un vampire qui en crée un autre. Mais il peut aussi s'appliquer au cas de Duo. Voilà !  
  
[4] Lyra : Elle est la au moins celle là ?! ** regarde son cours de bio ** Ah, oui ! Enfin, je crois. . . 


	5. Le lien du sang

Série : Gundam Wing  
  
Auteur : Lyrashin, la Mort incarnée  
  
Genre : Bon sang, on a pas fini ! Alors, UA, LEMON, Relations Vampire/Calice, Petite réunion familiale, Vampirisation de Heero(qui a dit : enfin ?), J'aime les doujinshis ! , Lylyth se déchaîne et Lyra aussi ! Elle est pas belle la vie ?  
  
Couple : Mais pourquoi je prends la peine de faire cette rubrique moi ? 2X1 (oh que oui 2x1 !!! Oh yes !), 2+1 ET 1+2( ENFIN !) !  
  
Disclamer : On est de la même famille ! Duo est mon fils, mais ça je doute que les proprios légaux le prennent en compte. . .  
  
Duo : Autrement dit, on lui appartient pas !  
  
Lyra : Tant mieux ! Je serai pas obligée de payer les réparations !  
  
Duo : -_-°  
  
Note : Merci pour vos reviews chers confrères fanficteurs et fanficteuses (surtout fanficteuses !). Mais vous vous êtes tous trompés sur un point : ce n'est pas Duo qui va tuer le prof A pour une raison très précise que vous découvrirez en lisant ce chapitre ! ^_____^  
  
Je suis désolée pour le retard mais comme vous le savez déjà sûrement (vu le nombre de fois que je l'ai répété !) j'ai trop de fics en cours et il faut que j'update tout ! Et puis j'ai fait un léger blocage sur cette fic, mais ça va beaucoup mieux maintenant !  
  
VAMPIRE  
  
Chapitre 4 : Le lien du sang  
  
Duo avançait, furieux. Les rues de la ville étaient bondées et il ne pouvait pas avancer aussi rapidement qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Accélérant, il bouscula un passant qui se retourna et l'agrippa brutalement à l'épaule. Le vampire natté fit volte face avec une lenteur toute calculée, crocs dehors et une expression menaçante sur le visage. L'autre le lâcha immédiatement et reprit sa route quasiment en courant : il ne valait mieux pas se frotter au fils du chef de la bande la plus sanguinaire qui soit, sa réputation n'était vraiment plus à faire, et l'attaquer alors qu'il était de mauvaise humeur équivalait à un suicide. . .  
  
Après un nouveau quart d'heure de marche, le pilote de Deathscythe pénétra dans un bâtiment gris, défonçant pratiquement la porte, et fut accueilli par la voix grave de son père.  
  
_ Mais voici notre enfant prodigue ! Comment te portes tu ? J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de tes.  
  
_ Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, Père !  
  
Bradock se leva, quelque peu vexé que son successeur lui ait coupé la parole, mais l'aura du garçon l'en dissuada : il émanait de lui une telle haine et une telle fureur, qu'il avait l'impression de se trouver face à un volcan quelques minutes avant son éruption. Shinigami s'avança au milieu de la pièce, balayant du regard les autres membres de son futur clan, et il déclara d'un ton cérémonieux.  
  
_ Comme vous le savez sans doute, vu que les rumeurs circulent plus vite qu'une traînée de poudre dans cette cité, j'ai pris un calice. Mais j'ai récemment découvert un secret le concernant qui m'a énormément dérangé : mon calice a été violé dans son enfance ! Et par un humain !  
  
La salle s'agita, les murmurent se répandaient entre les vampires de la meute : la plus grande loi de leur peuple, celle que chaque chef de leur groupe se devait de faire respecter était l'interdiction du viol de leurs calices. Les victimes et les proies d'un soir passaient encore, mais pas les calices, pas les partenaires d'une vie. Duo reprit la parole, l'attention de tous fixée sur lui.  
  
_ Je demande Vengeance ! Mon calice souffre encore de ce souvenir, et il y a de fortes chances pour que Heero rejoigne sous peu le rang de notre race ! Il est intolérable qu'un homme ait osé toucher à l'un des nôtres ! Nous ne pouvons accepter qu'un vulgaire humain ait souiller un vampire ! Je réclame le prix du sang[1] !  
  
Une vague de cris d'approbations salua cette dernière phrase. Bradock se tenait fermement debout, devant son siège, fier de son fils.  
  
_ Je connais l'identité de cet humain, et l'un de nos serviteurs peut nous mener à lui !  
  
La foule des vampire rugit dans un seul hurlement :  
  
_ QUI ?!  
  
_ Que la goule G se présente au conseil des vampires, nous avons besoin de son savoir !  
  
Une petite forme remua derrière le cercle et la meute s'écarta, telle la Mer Rouge devant Noé, pour laisser passer le vieil homme. G sourit en se retrouvant devant son jeune élève, son primogène, celui qui lui avait offert la vie éternelle[2].  
  
_ Heureux de te revoir, Duo.  
  
_ Ce sentiment est partagé, mais l'heure n'est pas aux retrouvailles, G.[3]  
  
Bradock s'approcha son enfant, lui apportant son soutient implicite, bien que sachant pertinemment qu'il n'en avait absolument pas besoin.  
  
_ Où est le Professeur A ?  
  
G baissa la tête en signe de soumission devant le chef, et répondit au natté.  
  
_ D'après ce que j'en sais, il serait actuellement sur la colonie L 12 où il mènerait certaines expériences génétiques dans le but de créer une série de Soldats Parfaits sans avoir à leur faire subir le même entraînement que le pilote zéro un.  
  
_ Heero.  
  
G recula devant le regard furieux de Duo. Visiblement, le jeune vampire ne supportait guère que l'on donne une appellation numérique à son calice. . . Ses yeux luisaient de colère. . .  
  
_ Je demande une faveur à la meute ! Ne tuez pas cet homme, ramenez le ici !  
  
Le père du garçon haussa les sourcils : pourquoi ne pas le tuer sur place ? Mais en voyant le sourire sanguinaire de son fils, il comprit sa pensée.  
  
_ Notre nouveau membre se fera un plaisir de lui donner la punition qu'il mérite !  
  
La bande acquiesça, satisfaite du raisonnement de leur futur dirigeant. L'un après l'autre, les créatures de la nuit quittèrent leur repère, se glissant dans le monde des ombres pour traquer leur nouvelle proie. . .  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Doucement, Heero ouvrit les yeux, légèrement inquiet. Un rapide coup d'?il dans son environnement immédiat lui permit de découvrir qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans la chambre qu'il avait occupé pendant deux semaines et qu'il avait fini par considérer comme la sienne. Lentement, il se redressa, relevant inconsciemment le fait qu'il n'était pas attaché, et il observa plus attentivement le décor.  
  
Il était assis sur un lit baldaquin aux draps de soie rouge, au centre d'une pièce assez spacieuse. Sur sa droite, il aperçut deux fauteuils en cuir noir et une petite table basse visiblement conçue pour y poser des documents. Sur sa gauche, il y avait une porte entrouverte qui menait dans une salle de bain au carrelage bleu pâle. Sur les murs, se trouvaient de nombreux posters dans des teintes sombres et rouges. . . des tableaux de personnages anciens mais qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans les livres d'histoire, sans doute était ce lié au fait qu'ils arborent tous fièrement une paire de canines effilées. . .  
  
La chambre de Duo. . . voilà où il était. Heero voulut se lever, mais une autre constatation lui sauta aux yeux : son spandex s'était fait la malle ! Et ses boxers aussi ! Il ne portait à présent plus qu'un grand tee-shirt qui lui arrivait jusqu'à mi-cuisse. . . Pour un peu, il se serait à nouveau évanoui. . . Tremblant, il sortit du lit et fit quelques pas en direction de la salle de bain : il avait besoin de se calmer et une douche pouvait agir à cet effet. Mais à peine eut-il franchi la porte que le Shinigami entra dans la pièce. . .  
  
Le Japonais se retourna, fixant avec appréhension son geôlier : pourquoi l'avait-il amené dans sa chambre ? Il. . . il lui avait pourtant juré de ne pas lui faire de mal avant qu'il ne perde conscience, non ?  
  
Lentement, le natté s'approcha de lui tandis qu'il reculait contre le mur, apeuré. Duo s'arrêta à environ une cinquantaine de centimètre du garçon, le fixant attentivement : pouls trop rapide, respiration trop profonde, mains crispées inconsciemment. . . son calice ne tiendrait plus longtemps d'après les signaux de son corps. Heero sentit ses jambes le lâcher brusquement, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas essayé de marcher ou même de tenir debout, il allait percuter le sol. . .  
  
Un bras finement musclé le rattrapa, l'enserrant sous le ventre, avant que son visage ne touche le plancher. Le pilote de Wing leva les yeux, croisant le regard améthyste du vampire, et il le laissa le redresser doucement.  
  
Gentiment, Duo releva le Japonais, conservant son bras autour de sa taille et déplaçant son autre main pour ôter une petite mèche rebelle de son front. Mu par une impulsion subite, il caressa tendrement la joue du jeune homme inquiet, se promettant de ne jamais plus le faire souffrir. Heero regardait son compagnon, attentif à ses moindres gestes, mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers temps, aucun n'était déplacé ou n'avait la moindre connotation sexuelle : il n'y avait que de la tendresse et. . . et autre chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier. . .  
  
Calmement, le vampire souleva son calice de terre, le transportant jusqu'au lit avec soin, évitant de le blesser ou de lui faire peur. Le rythme cardiaque du garçon s'était accéléré, il avait l'impression d'être une mariée lors de la nuit de noces, mais Duo ne semblait pas vouloir agir comme il l'avait fait ces deux dernières semaines. . . Avec une lenteur toute calculée, le natté déposa son précieux fardeau sur l'un des côtés du matelas, et déposa chastement un baiser sur ses lèvres. Heero se tendit, mais le Dieu de la Mort se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :  
  
_ Je ne te ferai pas de mal, Heero. Plus jamais.  
  
Il contourna le lit pour venir s'étendre de l'autre côté, se glissant à son tour dans les draps, après avoir enlevé l'élastique de sa tresse et dénoué ses cheveux. Il ferma les yeux et il partit aussitôt pour le monde des doux songes. . . suivi, après un certain temps, d'un Japonais aux pupilles bleu cobalt.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Un mouvement sur sa droite réveilla Heero. Ouvrant les yeux précipitamment, le garçon jeta un coup d'?il sur son partenaire, toujours assoupi, le visage calme et exposé à la pâle lumière de la lune[4]. . .  
  
Le jeune homme resta un moment à le regarder dormir, rassuré par le calme de la nuit, et il allait se recoucher lorsque les lèvres du natté s'entrouvrir pour laisser passer un fin filet de voix, quelques paroles, comme il le faisait tous les soirs, mais qui changèrent complètement la perspective de vue de l'Asiatique :  
  
_ Je t'aime, Heero. Je te protègerai. . .  
  
Rapidement, le Soldat Parfait recula, manquant de se casser la figure du lit, le regard fixé sur son camarade. Doucement, les joues du garçon prirent une teinte rosée : il l'aimait. . . non, ce n'était pas possible ! Duo ne pouvait pas l'aimer ! C'était une plaisanterie ! Il l'avait kidnappé, séquestré ici, et il avait manqué de le violer ! Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer !  
  
_ Voulais pas te faire du mal. . . voulais pas te tuer. . .  
  
Le tuer ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi Duo aurait-il du le tuer ? Est ce que c'était. . . oh non ! Est ce que c'était parce qu'il avait découvert ce qu'il était ? Etait ce une des traditions vampiriques que le pilote de Deathscythe se devait de respecter ? Mais alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué ?  
  
« Parce qu'il t'aime. »  
  
Heero secoua la tête. Non, non, non ! Ca n'était pas possible ! Duo ne l'aimait pas, il ne l'aimait pas ! Ca devait être des paroles sans conséquences prononcées sans queue ni tête à cause du sommeil !  
  
« Et c'est pour ça qu'il s'est empêché de te violer pendant deux semaines alors que tu étais totalement sans défense ? Et c'est pour ça qu'il prend soin de toi ? Crétin ! »  
  
Le Japonais essayait de trouver une autre explication que celle que lui dictait cette petite voix dans son crane, mais il n'en trouvait pas d'autre. . . Est ce que c'était possiblE. . . Duo pouvait l'aimer ? L'aimer LUI ? Lui qui avait été souillé autrefois et qui tremblait de peur dès qu'il le touchait ?  
  
Lentement, il tourna à nouveau la tête vers le vampire endormi. Les mèches courtes de sa frange retombaient sur son visage, cachant son front à demi. . . Heero piqua un fard et recula encore davantage, mais sa main se posa sur un objet autre que le tissu des draps. . . Regardant ce dont il s'agissait, Heero ôta sa main rapidement, comme si un serpent l'avait piqué : il s'était appuyé sur l'une des longues mèches de l'Américain, dont la chevelure s'étendait à présent comme une étoile tout autour de son oreiller.  
  
Le garçon ramena ses mains contre son torse, agrippant son tee-shirt, les observant en rougissant : il avait touché les cheveux de Duo, et ils étaient si doux. . . Mais est ce qu'il avait le droit de les toucher ? Il n'était pas pur comme les autres, il était seul dans l'univers à connaître cette souffrance de savoir qu'il ne trouverait jamais une personne pour partager sa vie. . . jamais il ne serait quelqu'un de normal, parce qu'on lui avait volé son innocence et qu'il avait peur à présent. . .  
  
Doucement, Heero se rallongea : que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Ses pensées vagabondaient sur ce qui avait été sa vie jusqu'à maintenant, mais elle revenaient toujours au même point de départ : Duo l'aimait. Pensées qui désertèrent vite son esprit quand le vampire se retourna et décida de l'élire comme nounours de remplacement, l'entourant fermement de ces deux bras. . .  
  
Heero poussa une exclamation et rougit monstrueusement, commençant à se débattre, se servant de ses bras et ses jambes, essayant de chasser Shinigami sans pour autant parvenir à le réveiller. Il fit tant et si bien que le démon se retrouvant soudain, glissant entre ses deux jambes, la tête contre son cou et le bassin appuyé contre le sien. . . Heero écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de dur se mettre à se dresser sous son tee-shirt. Priant pour que Duo ne s'aperçoivent de rien, le Japonais tourna la tête vers le visage si près du sien, et rougit derechef en voyant l'expression si calme et si douce qu'il arborait. Son tee-shirt commença à se soulever davantage. . .  
  
Heero était mort de honte. . . si jamais Duo choisissait cet instant pour se réveiller. . . ce qui arriva, bien sûr. . .  
  
Le natté ouvrit les yeux, souriant en sentant la chaleur d'un corps collé contre lui, mais reprit rapidement ses esprits en sentant effectivement un membre dur frotté contre son entrejambe. . . Levant le regard, il fut assez amusé de voir la teinte pivoine des joues de son calice. . . alors le petit Hee-chan se sentait gêné par sa proximité, mais il lui faisait visiblement de l'effet !  
  
Doucement, il leva une main, caressant le visage de son compagnon qui tressaillit à son contact. Gentiment, il se pencha vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs bouches se touchent et qu'il puisse en quémander l'entrée. Trop choqué pour penser, Heero ouvrit sans réfléchir et reprit conscience des évènements en sentant une langue gourmande pénétrer dans sa bouche pour venir taquiner la sienne. Sans trop savoir quoi faire, le jeune homme finit par se laisser aller au baiser. Duo joua avec lui, explorant son palais, caressant sa langue de la sienne, léchant ses lèvres jusqu'à entendre ses gémissements. . . arrivé à ce point là, il saisit le visage de son partenaire et l'attira brusquement vers lui tandis que l'autre fermait les paupières. Le baiser continua encore quelques minutes avant que le vampire ne décide d'arrêter avant que Heero ne meure d'asphyxie, lui aurait encore pu tenir bien plus longtemps. . . Il relâcha le pilote de Wing qui ouvrit les yeux, le regard légèrement voilé, et sourit.  
  
_ J'espère que ça t'a plu, j'en ai des tonnes en réserve[5]. . .  
  
Heero secoua la tête une lueur inquiète dans les yeux.  
  
_ Duo. . . je. . . je. . .  
  
Le vampire lui caressa une nouvelle fois la joue, pour le rassurer, conscient que ses précédentes paroles pouvaient être mal interprétées.  
  
_ Je ne te ferai pas de mal Heero, je te l'ai promis. Et je respecte toujours mes promesses. Mais je crois que tu ne risques rien à essayer ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'une expérience c'est mal passée que tu dois tirer un trait sur ta vie. . .  
  
Le jeune homme était complètement déboussolé. Est ce qu'il devait écouter Duo ou le repousser ? La langue du natté se fraya un chemin dans son cou, lui faisant perdre le fil de toute pensée logique. . .  
  
_ Laisse toi faire. . .  
  
Pour appuyer, le démon plaqua son calice sur le lit, accentuant le mouvement de frottement de bassin entre eux.  
  
_ Ah. . . Duo. . . Mais qu'est ce que. . .  
  
Relevant le tee-shirt le plus possible, Duo s'attaqua à l'un des mamelons sombres déjà dressé, le léchant, le mordant, le caressant jusqu'à ce que Heero se mette à gémir.  
  
_ Kami Sama ! Duo. . . aaaahhh ! Arrête. . .oh Duo !  
  
Sans écouter les faibles gémissements de son amant qui s'agrippait aux draps de toutes ses forces, Duo descendit progressivement le long de son ventre musclé et mince pour arriver à l'endroit critique situé à l'entrejambe. . . Lentement, il lécha le membre dressé sur toute la longueur, faisant crier le garçon avant de le prendre entièrement en bouche et de se divertir de quelque caresses linguales. En même temps qu'Heero se tortillait sur le lit en essayant de s'enfoncer dans sa gorge et de s'enfuir dans le même moment, Duo se servit de sa main libre pou ôter ses propres vêtements, les envoyant valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce. . .  
  
Echangeant sa bouche contre l'une de ses mains sur le sexe d'Heero, le vampire enduisit abondamment de salive son autre main avant de reprendre se membre entre ses lèvres et d'introduire l'un de ses doigts dans l'intimité de son partenaire. Lequel se tendit brusquement, mordant ses lèvres pour ne pas crier tandis que Shinigami en faisait pénétrer un deuxième, puis un troisième tout en s'activant sur son membre dur comme la pierre pour qu'il oublie la douleur. . .  
  
Le Japonais ne tarda pas à se libérer et Duo profita du trouble de l'orgasme pour ôter ses doigts, écarter les jambes du jeune homme et le pénétrer en douceur. Heero vit clairement des étoiles apparaître devant ses yeux lorsque le premier coup de bassin effleura sa prostate. . .  
  
Après plusieurs va et viens en lui, Duo mordit Heero juste sous la jugulaire, buvant de longues gorgées de sang frai, se repaissant des gémissements et halètements de l'Asiatique, s'assouvissant dans un râle de plaisir. Le jeune calice était déjà couvert de sueur, mais Duo ne comptait pas en rester là. Délaissant la morsure, il remonta vers la bouche de son amant et l'embrassa, possessif mais tendre à la fois.  
  
Heero se sentait bien, si bien. . . C'était la première fois qu'on lui faisait réellement l'amour, et ça n'avait absolument rien de comparable avec ce qu'il avait déjà vécu ! C'était si. . .intense ! Si épuisant !  
  
_ Oh non, ce n'est pas fini, mon c?ur !  
  
Comment ça pas fini ?! Il en voulait encore ?!  
  
Se retirant du garçon, Duo le fit se retourner et se mettre à quatre pattes avant de le pénétrer une nouvelle fois alors qu'il poussait un petit cri de douleur. Le vampire se mit une nouvelle fois en mouvement, activant ses mains une nouvelle fois sur le sexe d'Heero qui criait carrément de plaisir, ne se retenant plus. Une fois que le métis ait joui, le démon quitta son intimité et le saisit par le menton, léchant délicatement son oreille avant de l'embrasser et de le laisser à bout de souffle.  
  
Passant un bras autour du ventre de son calice, Duo le souleva et le serra doucement contre lui avant de l'empaler lentement sur son propre membre dressé[6]. Heero hurla en sentant son partenaire se répandre encore en lui, tandis que bouche gourmande se plaçait à nouveau dans son cou pour reprendre la morsure.  
  
Epuisé autant par l'acte que par la prise de sang, Heero se laissa aller dans les bras du démon qui le relâcha doucement et se saisit d'une dague dans l'un des tiroirs de la commode à côté du lit pour s'entailler la base de la gorge. Il retourna lentement Heero et le fixa dans les yeux avant prononcer distinctement :  
  
_ I love you, Hee-chan ! Je veux que tu restes à tout jamais à mes côtés !  
  
Et il plaqua le garçon contre sa plaie, l'obligeant, dans la brume qui obscurcissait son esprit, à avaler le liquide rouge porteur de vie, gorgée après gorgée, gémissement après gémissement, jusqu'à ce qu'il juge qu'il avait assez bu. Il détacha les lèvres de son calice de sa peau et fut surpris d'entendre les mots qu'il avait longuement espérés :  
  
_ Ai shiteru, Duo.  
  
_ Me too Hee-chan !  
  
Duo l'embrassa tendrement tandis qui se saisissait de la dague, qui lui avait servi quelques minutes plus tôt, pour poignarder son amant dans le dos, transperçant son c?ur, et ne cessant pas le baiser même lorsqu'il sentit le corps entre ses bras se tendre et s'effondrer peu à peu.  
  
Calmement, Duo déposa le cadavre de son amant sur le lit, lui enlevant son tee-shirt qu'il n'avait pas réussi à retirer pendant l'acte et l'habilla de l'une de ses propres tenues de cuir noir, l'étendant doucement, mains croisées sur le c?ur. Il alla ensuite passer ses vêtements et s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils de la chambre, un petit sourire énigmatique aux lèvres : dans quelques heures, la bande compterait un tout nouveau vampire parmi les siens[7]. . .  
  
A suivre. . .  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Je veux des reviews s'il vous plait !!!!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Délire de l'autrice : J'aime les doujinshis !  
  
Lyra : Je crois que j'ai négligé de préciser '' surtout quand Duo est seme et Heero uke '' !  
  
Lian : Elle est folle, cette fille est tarée !  
  
Duo : Maman je t'aime !  
  
Lylyth : Je t'avais promis un beau lemon, ne ?  
  
Lyra : Je remercie beaucoup Shin, copine de moi qui m'a fait découvrir le doujinshi '' Mystic Eyes '' dont je me suis inspirée et que j'adore !  
  
Duo : Ouais, bon, c'est pas toujours génial quand ça l'inspire, mais cette fois c'était super !  
  
Lian : A propos, où est Heero ?  
  
Duo : Dans la chambre, il peut pas se lever !  
  
Lian : Pourquoi ?  
  
Duo : Il a trop mal aux fesses !  
  
Lian :. . . . v_v°  
  
Euh, reviews please ?  
  
Les petites notes de l'autrice :  
  
[1] Il parle bien le Duo, ne ?  
  
[2] Lyra : Lylyth, tu trouves pas ça un peu grandiloquent ?  
  
Lylyth : Nan !  
  
Lian : La modestie, tu connais ?  
  
Lylyth : C'est quoi ? Ca tient chaud le soir ?  
  
Lian :. . . . . . . .V_V°  
  
[3] Lian : Je persiste à dire que tu ne devrais pas lire Bérénice avant d'écrire !  
  
[4] Lyra : Le décor est planté ? Ok ! L'ambiance romantique ? Ok ! Lylyth ! Tu peux y aller !  
  
Lian : Lyra ? Tu fais quoi là ?  
  
Lyra : Ben je m'efforce d'instaurer un climat calme et rassurant pour le Hee-chan, mais qui soit propice à écrire un lemon aussi ! Et c'est casse-pied !  
  
[5] Lyra : Duo, le TACT, tu connais ?  
  
Duo : Nan, c'est quoi ?  
  
Lian : Irrécupérables aussi bien l'un que l'autre !  
  
Les deux irrécupérables : Hey !  
  
[6] Lyra : Trois fois ?! Il a la forme le Duo, ne ? Ca sert parfois d'être aussi endurant qu'un vampire !  
  
[7] Lyra : Explications pour ceux qui n'ont toujours pas compris pourquoi Duo a tué Heero !  
  
1- Duo voulait faire de Heero un vampire ( ça, tout le monde a du le comprendre !)  
  
2- Pour créer un vampire à partir d'un humain, il faut qu'un vampire lui fasse boire son sang et boive le sien ( si on arrête là, on obtient une goule) et que l'humain meure pour renaître en vampire !  
  
Voilà pour les explications ! Donc, oui, Heero va ressusciter dans le prochain chapitre ! 


	6. Nature changeante

Série : Ca n'a pas changé !!! Toujours Gundam Wing !  
  
Auteur : Lyrashin, enfin, plutôt Lylyth parce que ces derniers temps elle restait un peu trop en veille à son goût. . .  
  
Genre : Si vous êtes encore un pauvre petit innocent perdu sur ce site et que vous tenez à conserver votre santé mentale intacte, ne lisez pas cette fic !!!!  
  
Dans ce chapitre : Lime léger cette fois, Torture manifeste ( juste un peu) et mentionnée (beaucoup), Vampirisation et conséquences. . .Relations Vampire Primogène/ Vampire Apprenti, OOC de Heero, mais ça c'est normal : il est légèrement paumé, le pauvre ! Et. . . Deathfic !  
  
Couple : 2X1. . .regarde le texte. . .oui, inconditionnellement 2X1. . .  
  
Disclaimer : Faut vraiment encore la faire cette rubrique ?! Oui ? Bon, ben alors, les persos. . . blablabla. . . pas à moi. . .blablabla. . . pas de pépettes dessus. . . blablabla. . . donc pas procès possible. . . Mais Bradock et le Professeur A sont à moi !  
  
Note : Merci à tous les reviewers ! Je suis désolée de vous avoir faits patienter pendant si longtemps avant d'updater cette fic. . . Ce chapitre est théoriquement l'avant-dernier de cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plue. . .  
  
VAMPIRE  
  
Chapitre 6 : Nature changeante  
  
Ou Comment trouver un titre quand vous n'avez pas d'idée. . .  
  
Lorsqu' Heero ouvrit les yeux, la première chose dont il prit conscience, c'était de la douleur qu'il ressentait dans sa gorge. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait bu aucun liquide depuis plusieurs mois, que son larynx était aussi sec et irritant que du papier de verre. . .  
  
Lentement, le jeune homme tourna la tête, explorant son environnement du regard. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait baignait dans une lumière tamisée, mais les murs étaient sombres. . . Rouges et noirs. . . Etranges couleurs pour une chambre. . . Kami-Sama, comme il avait soif. . .  
  
Avec précaution, le garçon se redressa sur le lit où il était étendu, remarquant pour la première fois sa tenue. . . Bah, le cuir noir moulait agréablement ses muscles. . . Et il n'était pas contre le fait de se mettre en valeur. . . Mais il s'agissait de la dernière de ses préoccupations : il avait trop besoin de boire. . .  
  
Il aperçut soudain une bouteille d'eau et un verre posés sur une petite table non loin de lui. Se levant rapidement, il s'en servit un rempli à ras bord et se dépêcha de le porter à ses lèvres. . . Avant de tout recracher avec force. . . Mais qu'est ce que c'était que cette eau ?! C'était fade, insipide, désagréable au possible ! Il avait envie de quelque chose de plus fort, de plus cuivré, de plus chaud. . . Et il doutait vraiment que l'alcool soit la solution à son problème. . .  
  
Un bruit en direction de la porte attira son attention. Il avait vraiment besoin de calmer sa soif ! Sans trop savoir comment, il se mit en mode automatique : la personne qui arrivait était une proie. . . Une proie au sang chaud. . .SA proie. . .  
  
Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Heero se jeta de toutes ses forces sur celui qui entrait dans la pièce, visant directement la gorge, voulant éviter l'affrontement. . . Malheureusement pour lui, il semblait que le nouveau venu s'était attendu à ce genre de réaction : sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, le jeune homme se retrouva violemment projeté contre le mur opposé à la porte, se cognant rudement le dos et le bras droit sur la paroi, une expression de douleur sur le visage. Il se releva vivement, encore un peu étourdi par le choc, et récidiva, fonçant tête baissée vers son ennemi. . .  
  
Ennemi qui se déplaça plus rapidement que lui et qui lui saisit, sans difficulté, les deux poignets d'une seule main, les lui coinçant dans le dos avec une aisance incroyable. . . Le jeune homme se sentit brusquement poussé vers l'avant, et chuta, sans pouvoir résister, à plat ventre sur le lit. . . Il se débattit autant qu'il put : l'autre n'avait pas le droit de le traiter de cette façon ! Il était de la race des prédateurs ! Il ne devait pas se retrouver dans la position de la proie ! On ne pouvait pas le dominer comme ça ! Ca n'était pas permis. . . sauf que l'intrus était beaucoup plus fort que lui et qu'il pouvait lui faire ce qu'il lui plaisait !  
  
Des doigts fins aux ongles effilés lui caressèrent la gorge. . .Pas suffisamment pour la transpercer, non. . . Juste assez pour le faire frissonner. . . L'autre le tenait complètement à sa merci. . . Un souffle chaud effleura son oreille et il mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre que son agresseur venait de lui parler. . . Mais la voix suave réussit à le faire trembler. . .  
  
_ Tssssss. . . .Vilain Chaton. . . Ce n'est pas bien d'essayer de faire du mal à son primogène. . .  
  
Sa respiration se fit plus hâtive tandis que les lèvres de l'homme saisissaient le lobe de son oreille. . . Oh. . . Mais pourquoi cette langue ne le laissait-il pas tranquille ?! Heero poussa un gémissement lorsque la bouche brûlante descendit le long de son cou, cessant son avancée au niveau de la carotide.  
  
Non. . . Il n'allait pas faire ça ? Il n'allait pas le boire et se servir de lui comme d'une vulgaire proie ?! Personne n'avait le droit de le traiter comme ça !  
  
Les deux crocs aiguisés se posèrent doucement contre sa gorge, transperçant l'épiderme juste assez pour que le sang coule en petites rivières carmines sur la peau si pale. . . Heero frissonna en entendant l'autre rire. . . Ce salaud y prenait du plaisir en plus !  
  
Il sentit que la pression sur ses poignets se faisait moins forte tandis que le liquide rouge quittait son corps, et saisissant l'unique occasion, il repoussa violemment son agresseur, se retournant pour lui faire face. . . Sans comprendre qu'il se jetait droit dans la gueule du loup. . .  
  
Le garçon se retrouva soudain plaqué, allongé sur le dos cette fois, les mains maintenues au dessus de sa tête, et la gorge encore plus exposée qu'auparavant. . . Il s'était fait prendre à un piège des plus simples. . . Il se débattit, cherchant à s'échapper de cette étreinte, mais ses efforts ne servaient à rien : l'autre était vraiment beaucoup plus fort que lui. . . Et sa soif qui ne cessait d'augmenter. . .Il avait si mal à la gorge. . .Pourquoi lui ? Il allait en devenir fou. . .  
  
Désespéré, il secoua vainement la tête, croisant, à travers le voile de ses larmes, deux orbes violettes qui le fixaient avec gourmandise et une pointe d'inquiétude. . . Des yeux améthystes qu'il connaissait. . .  
  
*** Flash back ***  
  
Sa respiration est trop rapide, il est épuisé. . . Le vampire regardait avec attention sa nouvelle victime. . . Heero. . . Une proie de choix. . . Trop unique pour pouvoir être traité comme un vulgaire morceau de viande. . .  
  
Non, il ne veut pas ! Il doit s'enfuir. . .Le noir l'envahit tandis qu'il sombre lentement dans l'inconscience. . .  
  
Délicatement, le prédateur le prend dans ses bras d'un geste gracieux et l'emporte dans le monde des ténèbres. . .  
  
*****  
  
_Je ne te ferai pas de mal. . .Je respecte toujours mes promesses. . .  
  
*****  
  
_ Laisse toi faire. . .  
  
Une violente chaleur se répand dans tout son corps alors que des lèvres fraîches se posent. Les mains suivent un chemin qui leur est propre, enflammant chaque parcelle de sa peau, les crocs aiguisés déchirent doucement l'épiderme. . . Le sang quitte ses veines, aspiré par la bouche gourmande qui lui apporte tant de plaisir. . .  
  
Epuisé, il n'a plus de forces, mais l'autre le plaque contre lui et le force à avalé le liquide carmin qui ruisselle de sa plaie. . . C'est trop amer. . . Presque un goût ferreux. . .Mais tellement agréable en même temps. . .  
  
Son esprit se perd dans un océan de brume. . . Le poignard lui transperce le c?ur. . . C'est douloureux. . . Sa vue se trouble, la dernière chose qu'il fixe en expirant, ce sont ces deux océans améthystes qui le regardent avec amour et tendresse. . .  
  
*** Fin du Flash back***  
  
Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Il n'était pas. . .Il ne pouvait pas. . . . . . . .Il était vraiment mort ?! Mais pourquoi ?! Qu'est ce qui s'était passé ?! L'autre avait eut l'air de tenir à lui, alors pourquoi l'avoir tué ? Il ne comprenait pas. . .  
  
Une chose était certaine cependant : l'homme- enfin, pas au sens propre- qui le maintenait, était celui qui l'avait tué. . . Et il n'était pas humain. . . Il lui était supérieur en force, en rapidité. . . En ruse aussi. . .  
  
// Primogène //  
  
Et qu'est ce que c'était que ce mot ?! Primogène, mais ça ne voulait rien dire !  
  
_ Mon petit Apprenti est bien songeur. . .  
  
Il ne voulait pas répondre à la provocation de cet homme. Il ne voulait pas ! Il voulait seulement comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. . . Pourquoi est ce qu'il avait si soif ?! Pourquoi sa gorge le brûlait-elle autant ?!  
  
_ Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, mon petit Heero ? Tu as mal ?  
  
La douleur était trop forte, il ne tenait plus. . . Peut-être que son agresseur savait comment faire pour que la souffrance s'arrête ? Le garçon hocha la tête en poussant un faible gémissement, suppliant l'autre du regard de l'aider. . .  
  
Le vampire sourit et caressa doucement la joue de celui qui avait été son prisonnier. Avec précaution, il sortit de sa poche une fiole droite contenant un liquide rouge grenat. Il en ôta le bouchon avec les dents, et la pencha lentement en direction des lèvres de son captif qui, après un instant d'hésitation, but avidement le fluide ferreux dont la saveur semblait posséder un tout nouvel aspect. . . Plus le sang riche et ambré pénétrait dans sa bouche, moins il avait mal. . . Tout en restant néanmoins bien présente, la douleur refluait. . .  
  
Son esprit parut se dégager, bien que la quantité de liqueur de vie qu'il ait ingurgitée soit insuffisante, et, dans un sursaut de lucidité, il reconnut enfin celui qu'il avait tenté d'attaquer. . .  
  
_ Duo ?!  
  
Un doux sourire lui vint en réponse. Un si doux sourire qui lui mettait du baume au c?ur. . . Mais il voulait tellement comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. . .  
  
_ Duo, qu'est ce que. . .  
  
_ Chuuut ! Repose toi. . .  
  
Gentiment, Shinigami relâcha son emprise sur les poignets du garçon dans une délicate caresse, mordillant malicieusement ses lèvres et son cou au passage. . .Heero gémit, repoussant instinctivement la tête pour mieux dégager sa gorge à l'homme qui l'avait tué. Les mains se firent plus audacieuses, se faufilant avec une lenteur exaspérante sous les vêtements de cuir, frôlant timidement la peau. . .  
  
_ Non. . . Duo, s'il te plait ! Je veux savoir !  
  
Le natté poussa un soupir : ce n'était pas encore pour tout de suite qu'il pourrait enseigner à son apprenti à quel point il manquait d'expérience et ô combien ses lacunes dans le domaine de la sensualité étaient nombreuses. . . Ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille n'était qu'un simple avant-goût. . . Et Heero avait davantage subi, lascivement soumis à ses envies -ce qui ne serait pas pour lui déplaire de temps en temps d'ailleurs- qu'agit, et, il fallait le dire, jamais le brun ne pourrait atteindre le sommet dans l'art de la séduction s'il n'avait pas son professeur particulier pour lui apprendre. . .  
  
_ Duo. . . Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?  
  
_ Tu commences juste à ressentir les effets de ta transformation, c'est normal. Ne t'en fais pas, la douleur disparaîtra bientôt. . .  
  
_ Bientôt ?  
  
_ Après que tu aies saigné ta première proie. . . Ne t'inquiète pas !  
  
Les yeux cobalt exprimaient la plus complète incompréhension : mais de quoi est ce que son ami parlait ? Saigner ?! Proie ?! Pourquoi est ce qu'il disait ces mots si étranges ? Et pourquoi, rien qu'à l'image qu'ils provoquaient dans son esprit, il sentait l'excitation monter en lui ?  
  
_ Duo. . . Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ?!  
  
_ J'ai fait de toi l'un des nôtres, Hee-Chan. Tout simplement.  
  
Voyant que l'asiatique ne réalisait pas, le surnommé Dieu de la Mort décida de l'aider un peu. . . Après tout, son père lui avait expliqué que, durant les premières heures de leur nouvelle vie, les jeunes vampires étaient pour la plupart assez confus. . . Certains refusaient tout simplement d'accepter le fait qu'ils n'étaient plus humains, tandis que d'autres étaient pris d'une violence excessive, à tel point que leurs primogènes devaient intervenir pour leur flanquer la rouste du siècle. . .  
  
Lentement, il se pencha au dessus du buste du Japonais qui le regardait avec un peu de crainte. . .Doucement, avec tendresse, les lèvres rosées du natté entrèrent en contact avec celles du brun dans un baiser charnel et plein de promesses. . . Rapidement, Heero céda et laissa la langue de Duo envahir sa cavité buccale, caressant son palet, l'intérieur de ses joues, ses dents. . . Jouant avec sa propre langue avant de revenir titiller ses deux canines qui ne cessaient de s'agrandir, de plus en plus aiguisées. . . Le Soldat Parfait repoussa vivement son amant et, totalement paniqué, porta ses mains à sa bouche pour toucher ses crocs démesurés. . .  
  
_ Kami-Sama. . .  
  
_ Oh, il n'a rien à voir là dedans, celui là, je t'assure !  
  
_ Duo, MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU M'AS FAIT ?!!!!!!  
  
_ Chuuut. . . Tais toi maintenant. . .  
  
Heero se sentit à nouveau plaqué contre le matelas tandis que les lèvres chaudes de celui qui l'avait transformé se posaient sur les siennes, créant ainsi le meilleure bâillon qui soit. Il se laissa faire, trop surpris pour réagir. . . Il n'était plus humain. . . Son c?ur se serra à cette pensée. . . Il n'était plus humain. . . Etrange comme cette phrase que ses entraîneurs avaient si souvent prononcée lorsqu'il était plus jeune prenait une toute autre signification. Et c'était terrifiant. . . Il n'était plus humain. . . Alors, qu'est ce qu'il allait devenir ?  
  
_ Calme toi, Hee-Chan. . .  
  
La main de Duo s'était placée sur son c?ur. . . Shinigami comprenait parfaitement ce que le Japonais pouvait ressentir : il allait perdre tous ses repères, tout était tellement confus pour lui. . . Il avait besoin d'être rassuré. . . De savoir qu'il ne serait pas tout seul. . . Que quelqu'un le guiderait et lui apprendrait tout ce qu'un jeune vampire Apprenti devait connaître. . . Que son Primogène ne l'abandonnerait pas. . .Que lui, il serait toujours là pour lui. . .  
  
_ Je suis là. . . Je reste avec toi. . .  
  
Heero le regarda avec ses grands yeux bleus qui voulaient dire tellement de choses, et, apaisé, il se lova contre le corps musclé, enfouissant son visage contre son torse. . . Confortablement installé dans la chaleur tranquille et douce de son amant. . .  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
L'homme n'avait même pas eu le temps d'arriver jusqu'à la porte de son appartement qu'ils lui étaient déjà tombés dessus. . . Eux. . . Toute une bande de bêtes à apparence humaine. . . De créatures complètement sanguinaires. . . Avec des crocs très pointus qui menaçaient de le déchirer à chaque instant. . . Des monstres. . .  
  
Seul dans sa cellule, le scientifique se mit à rire : si un jour, on lui avait dit qu'il se ferait enlever par des monstres. . . Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils ne l'avaient pas tué. . . Ces ''choses'' semblaient le haïr à un point inimaginable. . . Bizarre. . . Il ne se rappelait pourtant pas avoir disséqué l'une d'entre elles. . . Et Dieu seul savait combien de bêtes il avait pu sacrifier aux progrès de la science. . . Mais bien sûr, ses dissections ne faisaient pas toujours sur des cadavres. . . Il était parfois nécessaire d'examiner de l'intérieur un organisme bio-cellulaire encore en vie. . .  
  
La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, faisant lever les yeux au prisonnier qui fit tinter ses chaînes en se redressant. . . Des pas résonnèrent dans la pièce tandis que les intrus s'approchaient du captif. . .  
  
_ Ainsi voilà donc le grand Professeur A. . . Quelle pitié. . .  
  
Le savant observa attentivement les deux adolescents qui s'avançaient vers lui. . . Hum. . . En d'autres circonstances, ils les aurait sans doute trouvé diablement attirants. . . Deux jeunes hommes aussi différents que le jour et la nuit. . . L'un d'entre eux était visiblement d'origine Japonaise ou Nippone tandis que l'autre était un Occidental. . . Les cheveux de celui qui avait parlé étaient extrêmement longs, noués dans une tresse qui se balançait agréablement au niveau de ses reins. . .Sûrement pour mieux attirer les regards. . . Le second avait une coupe plutôt inhabituelle mais qui ne manquait pas de charme non plus : ses mèches rebelles incoiffables lui donnaient un air un peu enfantin. . . Vraiment très séduisant. . . Ils étaient tout deux vêtus de cuir noir moulant parfaitement les formes de leur corps à un point où le chercheur se demandait même s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une seconde peau. . .  
  
Mais le natté semblait être bien plus à l'aise que l'Asiatique. . . Le petit brun avait l'air de vouloir se cacher derrière lui. . .  
  
Lorsque les deux éphèbes furent assez près de lui pour qu'il puisse voir leur yeux, le scientifique fut stupéfait par la couleur améthyste : il n'avait jamais entendu dire qu'une teinte pareille pouvait exister. . . Le second possédait un magnifique coloris cobalt. . . Une nuance très rare également. . . Mais qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de croiser dans le regard terrifié d'un petit garçon. . .  
  
_ Vous semblez me connaître, jeune homme. Pourrais-je aussi savoir quels sont vos noms ?  
  
Duo eut un sourire moqueur, dévoilant ses canines : il avait déjà eu du mal à convaincre Heero qu'il devait affronter ses peurs et prendre le professeur A pour sa première victime, mais il savait que son calice était mort de peur de devoir se retrouver face à l'homme qui l'avait violé lorsqu'il était enfant. . .Il allait falloir lui montrer que sa nouvelle nature lui permettait d'être largement au dessus des humains, et la meilleure façon de le faire était de conserver la main haute sur le collègue de J.  
  
_ Je ne crois pas, professeur. . .  
  
Il se tourna vers son Apprenti et lui fit signe de venir se placer à côté de lui au lieu de se dissimuler derrière lui. . . Le brun s'approcha de l'homme d'un pas hésitant. . . Alors c'était ça ? C'était cette loque couverte de boue, au visage en sang et aux habits déchirés qui l'avait blessé autrefois ? C'était CA ?!  
  
Heero lança un regard interrogateur à son coéquipier : il devait y avoir eu une erreur ! Ce ne pouvait pas être cette épave qui lui avait fait tant de mal ! Ce n'était pas possible !!!  
  
Duo eut une petit sourire : la crainte de son amant commençait à disparaître. . . Bon début, plutôt prometteur. . .Jouant le jeu, il décida d'endosser son rôle de primogène et de profiter de l'occasion pour instruire le jeune vampire sur son mode d'alimentation. . . Il s'avança vers le prisonnier et lui releva la tête d'un doigt, traçant du bout de l'ongle le chemin d'une veine sur le cou tremblant. . .  
  
_ Tu vois, Hee-chan, c'est ici que tu dois mordre. . . Mais pas trop fort : il faut laisser du temps pour apprécier la délicate saveur du sang. . .  
  
Le professeur se débattit, mais le vampire le tenait fermement. . . Mais où était-il tombé ?! Une secte de fanatiques gotiques qui se prenaient pour des suceurs de sang ou quoi ? Et lui ? Qu'est ce qu'il venait faire là dedans ?! Le rôle de la pauvre victime pour l'initiation d'un nouveau membre parmi ces fêlés ?!  
  
Heero suivit les ordres de son Primogène, autant que sa soif qui augmentait de minute en minute, et se pencha, crocs sortis, vers la gorge du savant qui retenait sa respiration. . .  
  
_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!  
  
_ Non, non, non ! Heero ! Enfin ! Je t'avais dit de mordre la veine ! Pas la chair !  
  
Le Japonais jeta un coup d'?il amusé à son ancien coéquipier, et, releva la tête du cou de l'adulte. D'un geste, il essuya le sang qui coulait le long son menton avant d'esquisser un sourire qui fit trembler le chercheur. . .  
  
_ C'était volontaire. . .  
  
Un sourire jumeau naquit sur les lèvres de Duo. . .  
  
_ Alors dans ce cas. . .  
  
Il se dirigea lentement vers un pan de mur qui se mit à tourner sur lui- même pour dévoiler une panoplie complète des instruments du parfait petit bourreau de torture[1]. . .  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Le Professeur A n'en pouvait plus, la douleur était trop forte. . . Il ne tenait plus debout, ses genoux avaient lâché. . . Son sang était en train de quitter son corps, autant par le multiples plaies qui le recouvraient, que par la deuxième morsure que le vampire lui avait faite après avoir bien ''joué'' avec lui. . . Sa vue se brouillait, ses pensées s'emmêlaient. . . Mais une dernière question subsistait : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ?  
  
Comme s'il avait deviné à quoi pensait le scientifique, Duo s'installa tranquillement devant lui, s'agenouillant pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Le supplicié vit bouger les lèvres du natté, mais il lui fallut quelques minutes avant qu'il ne comprenne le sens de ses paroles :  
  
_ Il ne faut jamais toucher au compagnon d'un vampire. . . Spécialement quand le vampire en question est possessif. . .  
  
Ce fut lors de la dernière fraction de seconde de son existence que toutes les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place : des yeux bleus comme il en avait déjà vu. . . Des yeux bleus embués de larmes. . . Les yeux d'un enfant qu'on lui avait confié. . . Les yeux de celui qui l'avait tué. . .  
  
Le corps sans vie du savant retomba au sol tandis qu'Heero se léchait consciencieusement les babines, soulagé de ne plus ressentir cette soif dévorante, et de s'être enfin débarrassé de sa peur du Professeur A. . . Il donna un dernier coup de pied au cadavre sans réaction, et, réalisant soudain se qu'il venait de faire, courut se serrer dans les bras de Duo. . .  
  
Un éclat de rire résonna dans la pièce et les deux adolescents firent volte face pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un homme de taille moyenne, aux longs cheveux noirs de geais qui reposaient sur une grande cape rouge, et aux canines plutôt imposantes. . .  
  
Duo se détendit immédiatement en l'apercevant : son père semblait être assez satisfait de son compagnon. . . Heero, lui, ne savait pas du tout qui pouvait être cet individu, et il n'était absolument pas rassuré. . . A part Duo, il n'avait jamais encore rencontré d'autres personnes de sa race. . . Comment est ce qui devait se comporter ?! Est ce que l'intrus était quelqu'un d'important ? Il ignorait tout de ce qu'il devait faire. . . Et ça le déstabilisait beaucoup. . .  
  
_ Tu as fait un bon choix, mon fils ! Ton Apprenti me paraît très attachant. . .  
  
Duo sourit dangereusement : Père ou pas père, il avait intérêt à arrêter ses insinuations douteuses ! Heero était à lui, un point, c'est tout !!!  
  
L'homme s'approcha d'eux et fit un sourire charmeur au Japonais qui se mit à rougir. . . Vu le comportement de son amant, ce n'était pas vraiment une façon très conventionnelle de se présenter. . .  
  
_ Si un jour tu te lasses de lui, surtout n'hésite pas. . . Passe dans le coin et. . .  
  
Bradock ne put continuer sa phrase : le point de son rejeton, venant de percuter sa joue, le projeta directement contre le mur, derrière lui. . . Juste à côté d'un crochet qui aurait très bien pu le transpercer. . .  
  
_ Non, mais ça va pas !!!? Duo !!! J'aurais pu me tuer !  
  
_ De quoi tu te plains ?! T'es encore en vie, nan ? Recommence à le draguer une seule fois et la situation pourrait nettement changer. . .  
  
A la stupéfaction totale de Heero, les deux vampires se mirent à rire et le plus âgé ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils. . . Duo sembla soudain s'apercevoir que son compagnon était complètement largué, et il lui expliqua en souriant :  
  
_ Heero, laisse moi te présenter cet ahuri ! Il s'agit du Chef de notre Clan, donc de ton supérieur hiérarchique vu que tu en fais partie, d'un hurluberlu qui adore gêner les petits nouveaux, et, accessoirement, de mon père. . .  
  
Un tollé d'applaudissements accueillit cette déclaration, et le pilote de Wing se tourna vers la porte pour découvrir une foule de vampires, tous vêtus de noir. . . Ils avaient tous l'air assez amusés par la petite scène entre leur chef et son successeur. . . Visiblement, c'était une chose assez courante. . . Mais maintenant, ils le fixaient tous avec leurs grands yeux lumineux. . .  
  
Heero sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, et il leva la tête pour croiser deux orbes améthyste pleines de tendresse. Doucement, Duo le poussa en avant tout en lui murmurant à l'oreille, ce qui, vu l'ouie surdéveloppée des vampires, ne servait à rien, les mots qui resteraient à jamais gravés dans sa mémoire :  
  
_ Viens faire la connaissance de ta nouvelle famille, Heero. . .  
  
A suivre. . .  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Commentaires de l'autrice :  
  
Lyra *épuisée* : J'y crois pas. . .  
  
Duo : Mais si, mais si ! Tu peux y croire !  
  
Lyra * les larmes aux yeux* : J'ai. . .j'ai. . .  
  
Quatre : Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?  
  
Lian : Nan, c'est rien, t'occupe !  
  
Lyra : J'ai. . . Ca y est. . .  
  
Wufei : C'est quand même rare qu'elle soit dans cet état !  
  
Heero : Hn. . .  
  
Duo : Allez, va-y Maman !  
  
Lyra : J'AI ENFIN FINI CE CHAPITRE !!!! CA Y EST !!!!!!!!!!! ^_____________^  
  
Wufei : Onna ! Mes oreilles !!!  
  
Lyra : Oh Wuwu ! T'es là ! Ca tombe bien, je vais avoir besoin de toi pour le prochain chapitre !  
  
Wufei * pourquoi je le sens mal. . . *  
  
Lyra : Vous vous rendez compte que ce chapitre fait plus de douze pages Word !!!!? Et j'ai enfin réussi à le finir après plus d'un mois !!! Maintenant il ne me reste plus que l'épilogue à écrire !!!  
  
Lian : Elle est en grande forme aujourd'hui, alors n'hésitez pas à lui envoyer des reviews, ça la boostera !  
  
Une petite review, SVP !!!  
  
Note de l'autrice :  
  
[1] En vente dans tous les magasins, promo spéciale pour Noël ! Courrez-y vite ! Y en aura pas pour tout le monde ! 


	7. Epilogue

Série : Gundam Wing (pour me diversifier un peu.)  
  
Auteur : Lyrashin, pauvre petite fanficteuse ensevelie sous la montagne de devoir que lui ont gracieusement donné ses professeurs. . .  
  
_ SORTEZ MOI DE LA !!!!!!  
  
Genre : Sérieux, on me le demande encore ?! La même chose que pour les chapitres précédents sauf que cette fois c'est un POV indirect de Wufei. . . Je vous avez dis qu'il me servirait le petit Dragon !  
  
Wufei : Onna !!!  
  
Couple : On se refait pas. . . 2X1, 2+1+2. . . 2X5 ça, c'est nouveau ! 1X5 oui, vous avez bien lu ! Et 4X3, 4+3+4 en toile de fond. . .  
  
Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout aux proprios légaux !  
  
Note :  
  
Lyra ** fait redescendre le micro trop haut pour sa taille** : Putain d'accessoiriste, attendez que je lui dise deux mots, moi . . . Oh ? On m'entend, Lian ?! Merde ! . . . . . . Hum, hum. . . Mes chers confrères, mes chères cons?urs. . . Fanficteurs et fanficteuses. . . Je tiens à vous remercier pour votre soutien et vos encouragements tout au long de l'écriture de cette fic. Je remercie également tous ceux qui n'ont pas hésité à venir m'aider lorsque j'étais bloquée, et enfin, je remercie les acteurs de cette histoire. . .  
  
Wufei : Qu'est ce qui lui prend ?!  
  
Lian : J'en sais absolument rien. . .  
  
Duo : Elle se la joue façon ''remise des oscars'' !!!  
  
Lyra : Oui, mes chers compatriotes ! Je vous remercie car grâce à vous cette histoire est enfin TERMINEE !!!!  
  
***OVATION DU PUBLIC ***  
  
Lyra : Une autre nouvelle qui devrait vous réjouir : je vais me remettre à Esclave et vous aurez bientôt le prochain chapitre. . .  
  
Lian ** tenant un polycopié à la main et le brandissant comme un drapeau** : LYRA !!!! Ton devoir de Bio !!!!!  
  
Lyra** découragée** : Enfin. . . pas si bientôt que ça je crois. . . .  
  
J'espère que vous aurez apprécié cette fic, bonne lecture !  
  
VAMPIRE  
  
Epilogue  
  
** Trois semaines plus tard **  
  
Wufei leva les yeux de la page qui faisait semblant de lire et remit une mèche de ses cheveux à sa place tout en observant pour la énième fois les deux premiers pilotes. Maxwell s'amusait à ennuyer Yuy en passant ses bras autour de son cou alors que le Soldat Parfait finissait de taper son huitième rapport depuis leur retour. . . Une mission d'infiltration au Groenland qui s'était éternisée, avaient-ils prétexté. . . Pffffff !!!  
  
Aucune mission ne pouvait durer un moins et demi ! Et s'il ne voyait vraiment pas comment le natté aurait pu accepter de séjourner aussi longtemps dans un pays glacial, il était carrément impossible que le conducteur de Wing puisse rester injoignable pendant tout ce temps. . . Il aurait trouvé un moyen, d'une façon ou d'une autre pour joindre leurs mentors. . .  
  
Pourtant cette stupide excuse avait paru suffire aux Mads. . . Même si le docteur J avait l'intention de demander des explications au professeur G qui lui avait assuré qu'il était le responsable de l'ordre d'expédition. . . Le vieil homme au nez de champignon devait savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé. . . Il connaissait tous les tenants et aboutissants de l'affaire, c'était évident ! Il couvrait les deux autres, quoi qu'ils aient pu faire. . .  
  
Duo croisa soudain son regard et le pilote du Shen Long détourna la tête automatiquement. Encore un autre sujet à éclaircir : pourquoi ressentait-il toujours cette crainte sourde poindre aux creux de ses entrailles à chaque fois qu'il fixait Maxwell dans les yeux ?! La sensation était également présente avec le Japonais. . . moindre, mais présente. . .  
  
Quatre disait qu'il devenait parano. . . que c'était un effet secondaire de leurs batailles. . . N'empêche que le blondinet était bien trop occupé avec son acrobate-flûtiste pour s'apercevoir de quoi que ce soit. . . Et il y avait vraiment des choses très étranges qui se déroulaient sous ce toit depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, une semaine plus tôt. . . Par exemple : qu'est ce que c'était que cette nouvelle manie de Yuy de ne plus accepter que des missions de nuit en compagnie du Deathscythe ?!  
  
Shinigami chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille du métis qui, visiblement intéressé, lâcha son portable et examina suspicieusement le Chinois. . .  
  
Depuis quand étaient-ils aussi complices ces deux là ?! Auparavant, le métis n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à envoyer balader ce baka d'Américain simplement pour avoir osé lui adresser la parole. . . Maintenant, il le laissait même commettre certaines privautés avec lui ! Et en public en plus ! Il lui permettait de l'en. . . de l'enlacer devant tout le monde ! C'était pratiquement indécent ![1]  
  
Et puis, pourquoi les vêtements de Yuy étaient-ils toujours parsemés d'une ou deux tâches de sang ?! Si on les envoyait détruire les bases avec leurs gundams, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que le sang de leurs ennemis gicle jusque sur leurs habits ! Non, il y avait définitivement anguille sous roche. . .  
  
Wufei replongea finalement dans son livre, mal à l'aise sous le double regard glacial des pilotes. . . Bien lui en prit : s'il avait continué à les fixer encore quelques secondes, il aurait vu la langue rose du 01 venir caresser sensuellement ses lèvres, dévoilant ainsi deux canines ivoire plus tranchantes et acérées qu'une lame de rasoir. . .  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
// Je te dis qu'il se doute de quelque chose. . . //  
  
// C'est évident. Vu sa façon de nous observer, il est clair qu'il nous soupçonne.//  
  
// Je croyais que c'était impossible !!! Tu m'avais dis que ton influence mentale suffirait à les empêcher de remarquer quoique ce soit !//  
  
// C'est le cas. Et je te prierai de modérer tes paroles : tu n'as pas plus confiance en ton Primogène ?//  
  
// Si. . . Mais alors comment expliques-tu ça, Duo ?//  
  
// Il a un esprit fort.//  
  
// Et ? //  
  
// Et, c'est tout.//  
  
// Mais. . . //  
  
// Heero, pourquoi crois-tu que tu aies pu me découvrir ?//  
  
//. . . . . . . . . . Et qu'est ce qu'on fait ? //  
  
// Je croyais pourtant que tu avais appris la leçon !//  
  
//. . . . . .//  
  
// Pffffff ! On agit.//  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
** Le soir-même **  
  
Il avait chaud. . . Ses couvertures lui paraissaient brûlantes. . . Wufei gémit doucement, parcouru par un feu intérieur qui semblait ne pas vouloir s'éteindre. . . A peine l'eut-il pensé que ses vêtements de nuit le quittèrent pour aller vérifier si le plancher n'était pas plus accueillant, mais sa température ne baissa pas pour autant. . .  
  
Dans un état second, le jeune Chinois se cambra pour mieux profiter des caresses que lui prodiguaient les mains sur son torse. . . Des mains tellement habiles qu'il suffisait qu'elles l'effleurent pour qu'il se tende comme la corde d'un arc. . . Il avait l'impression d'être un instrument de musique entre les doigts du plus virtuose des musiciens. . .  
  
Un souffle vint balayer sa gorge de chaque côté de son cou, le chatouillant et ajoutant à la volupté du moment. . . Des lèvres se saisirent du lobe de son oreille tandis que d'autres se posaient lentement sur sa peau bronzé, léchant légèrement pour en goûter la saveur épicée et salée. . .  
  
Perdu dans un océan de sensations, Wufei n'eut même pas conscience des dents fines et aiguisées qui s'enfonçaient dans ses veines dans une délicate morsure. . . Il ne se débattit pas lorsqu'une deuxième paire de crocs lui transperça l'artère aorte , pompant le liquide rouge qui le maintenait en vie jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse. . .  
  
L'un des vampires posa sa main sur les blessures qui se refermèrent sans bruit et sans douleur. Le second remit en place quelques mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient échappées de sa tresse, puis silencieusement, ils s'éloignèrent du lit. . .  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
** Deux semaines plus tard **  
  
Dans le noir de la maison, une porte claqua faiblement tandis que les deux êtres de la nuit, repus, s'éloignaient de la pièce. . .  
  
_ Tu es sûr qu'il ne se souviendra de rien, cette fois ?  
  
_ Certain. . . Même si je pense qu'il faudra recommencer cette opération de temps en temps pour s'en assurer. . . Le drainage par le sang n'est pas infaillible. . . Il serait bien capable de nous soupçonner encore !  
  
_ Hum. . . Ce n'est pas moi que ça dérangerait. . . Il est succulent !  
  
Duo s'appuya contre le mur du couloir et observa son apprenti avec attention. Un bref sourire vint ourler ses lèvres avant qu'il ne soulève carrément le Japonais pour le porter dans sa chambre en lui murmurant à l'oreille tandis que le jeune homme rougissait :  
  
_ J'en connais un autre qui a un goût exquis. . .  
  
OWARI  
  
Commentaires :  
  
Lyra : Ca y est. . . C'est fini. . . T_T  
  
Quatre : Lyra, tu pleures ?!  
  
Lyra : J'AI FINI !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wufei : J'ai vu ça, oui ! Pourquoi il a fallu que tu t'en prennes à moi cette fois ci ?!  
  
Lyra : Je sais pas. . . Ca me plaisait assez d'essayer de voir la scène par tes yeux. . . En plus, tu peux pas dire que je t'utilise souvent comparé à mon fils et mon gendre !  
  
Wufei :. . . . . . . . . .  
  
Lian ** brandissant la main de Lyra ** : Argument imparable, Wufei KO !  
  
Wufei : N'empêche que c'est moi qui me fait pomper le sang par les deux autres, là !  
  
Heero : Et moi, qu'est ce que je devrais dire, alors ?!  
  
Lyra : Je peux te faire une proposition ?  
  
Heero ** intrigué ** : Dis toujours. . .  
  
Duo : Pense à Esclave qui recommence !!!  
  
Heero : NAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN !!!!!!  
  
Les lecteurs derrière leur écran : Oh, SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lian ** se frottant l'oreille ** : Tiens, c'est bizarre ! Y a de l'écho !!!  
  
Des reviews, SVP ? Ca serait sympa de me donner votre avis général sur cette fic, ou juste sur ce chapitre !  
  
Notes de l'autrice :  
  
[1] Je vous rappelle que le Wuwu, il vient d'une noble famille orientale où il y a très peu de contacts ! Et puis, rien qu'à voir l'épisode zéro, on sait déjà qu'il haïssait qu'on le touche excepté pour les combats avec sa femme. 


End file.
